Hermione pas si Gentille que ça!
by Elodie Malfoy
Summary: Et si Hermione Granger avait toujours été amie avec Drago Malfoy et que lors de la répartition, elle avait été mise dans l'illustre maison de Serpentard...... Reviewssss
1. Chapitre 1

* * *  
  
Titre : Hermione, Pas si gentille que ça !  
  
Auteur : Ellandan & Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous mais à J.K Rowling  
  
Avertissement : R ....... Hum !! mais pas pour toute suite !!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Pendant le cours de Mcgonnagall :  
  
« Oooooh......Je vais m'évanouir.... Ma cicatrice me fait si mal !!! » adressa Hermione à l'intention du grand Harry Potter   
  
« Tripant.... Quelle imitation Mione !! » s'exclama Draco. Il s'esclaffa bientôt suivi par toute la bande.  
  
« Granger, je te hais... » susurra harry.  
  
« Alors Potter on répond maintenant ? » répliqua-t-elle  
  
Alors que Harry allait riposté il fut devancé par Mcgonnagall  
  
« Suffit maintenant !!! »  
  
Ayant était coupé de cours par le professeur, Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione et au reste des Serpentards. Cela faisait bientôt 6 longues années que le duo Granger/Malfoy lui menait la vie dur. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier....  
  
****************************Début du flash back*****************************  
  
Harry venait juste de faire la connaissance de la famille Weasley et plus particulièrement de Ron. Il l'avait rencontré lui et sa famille sur la voie 9 ¾ lorsque celui ci ne savait pas où elle se trouvait . Plus tard, dans le train, ils se lièrent d'amitié et alors qu'ils partageaient un compartiment et que Ron expliquait les règles de l'illustre sport qu'était le Quidditch, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour faire place à un bien curieux groupe qui était composé de 4 élèves, une fille et trois garçons. Celui qui semblait être le chef avait le teint pale et des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc il avait un air visiblement suffisant et un sourire narquois collé à son visage !! Les deux autres garçons, si l'on pouvait appelé cela des garçons, ressemblaient plus à des gorilles, certes apprivoisés mais tout de même dangereux surtout qu'ils dépassé de 2 bonnes têtes Harry et Ron. La fille qui les accompagnés avait un air de miss-je-sais-tout mais l'on pouvait voir au fond de son regard une pointe d'arrogance. Mais surtout une lueur de défi lorsque celle-ci se mit à les fixés.Ils purent aussi y lire une certaine moquerie et même un quelconque dégoût à leur encontre.  
  
« J'avais donc bien entendu que le « fameux » Harry Potter était présent dans ce compartiment » prononça, non sans ironie, le jeune garçon au teint pale et au regard perçant  
  
« Et à qui-ai-je donc l'honneur ? »  
  
« Je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy et voici Goyle et Crabbe et .. »  
  
« C'est bon Draco ...Je sais quand même me présentais toute seule. Mon nom est Hermione Granger. »  
  
« Je n'est apparemment pas besoin de me présentait mais voici mon ami Ron Weasley... »  
  
« Weasley !! » prononça Malfoy avec un certain dégoût dans la voix et surtout dans le regard.. Son aversion passé, il reprit de plus belle :  
  
« Mon père m'a parlé de cette famille pauvre, insignifiante et qui fait honte au monde des sorciers et surtout au sangs purs !! Il m'a laissé entendre que le père était à peine capable de nourrir sa famille mais le pire c'est cette chose qu'ils osent appelé maison, je qualifierait plutôt ça de dépotoir !! »  
  
« Qui se ressemble s'assemble !! non ? » lança-t-elle  
  
C'est à ce moment que Harry et Ron se rendirent compte de la vrai nature de la jeune fille ...  
  
« Bien jouer Mione, même moi j'aurai pas trouvé mieux !! »  
  
« Je t'interdis de traiter ma famille ! » lança Ron tout en sortant sa baguette magique de la poche de son baggy !!  
  
Voyant se geste qui pourrait signifier le début d'une bagarre dont les gagnants ne serait sûrement pas les 2 jeunes garçons, Harry retint le bras de Ron dans lequel celui –ci tenait sa baguette.  
  
« Alors on a peur, Potty ? »  
  
« Espèce de sale garce !! » s'écria-le Ron qui venait à l'instant de prendre la même couleur que celle de ses cheveux  
  
« C'est un compliment ?? » demanda-t-elle innocemment  
  
Ron se démenait telle un beau diable dans les bras de Harry et réussi enfin à se libérer de son étreinte et fonça tête baissé vers-elle. Alors qu'il allait lui rentrait dedans il fut stoppé par une jambe qui lui fit un croche-pied. Il tomba la tête la première par terre juste au pied de la fille.  
  
« Tu vois je te l'avais dit que je t'étais supérieur. Te voilà à mes pieds. »  
  
« Tu te prosterne à nos pieds maintenant Weasley !! » répondit narquoisement Malfoy.  
  
« Mais non !! c'est toi qui m'a fait un croche-pied pauvre abruti !! » s'écria le garçon roux  
  
« Tu devrait plutôt apprendre à marché d'abord Weasley avant de venir te plaindre. P'ov bébé à sa mammaann !! » répliqua-t-elle moqueusement.  
  
« Arrêtez de vous foutre de sa gueule !! »  
  
« Pourquoi Pottychou est jaloux ? »  
  
L'excitation était à son comble et alors qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. Le préfet de griffondor , Percy le frère de Ron, les rappela à l'ordre. « Il est interdit de se battre dans le Poudlard express sous peine de sanction. »  
  
« Satané Weasley... »souffla Malfoy   
  
« Qu'a tu dit, toi là ? »  
  
« Moi rien... mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tout les Weasley sont de sombres abrutis ! »  
  
« Tu as de la chance que l'année scolaire ne soit pas encore commencé sinon ta maison aurait pâtit de ses paroles ! »  
  
« Zut alors !Le méchant préfet ne peut rien nous faire ! » répliqua Granger   
  
« Dehors !! ou sinon le méchant préfet va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! » répondit du tac-o-tac Percy.  
  
Suite à cette réplique, Granger ne sut plus trop quoi répondre et alors qu'ils allaient partir Percy s'adressa à son frère.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va Ron ? » Maman t'avait pourtant dit de ne pas faire de bêtises !  
  
« Attention Ronichou sinon maman va te disputer !! » sifflèrent-t-ils  
  
Face au regard que leur lança le préfet ils décampèrent sans demandaient leurs restes.  
  
« Merci Percy » prononça avec colère et ironie Ron  
  
« Oh ! de rien mais ne t'inquiète pas petit frère je suis la pour ça »  
  
Le jeune homme n'avait apparemment pas perçut la pointe d'ironie dans les paroles de son petit frère  
  
« Mais ta pas compris là. Tu viens de foutre ma vie en l'air ! » s'écria Ron  
  
« Quoi !! mais je viens de t'éviter d'avoir des ennuis et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie. »  
  
« J'y crois pas ! Vive la reconnaissance !! »  
  
« Espèce de sinistre imbécile... »   
  
« Ronald Weasley !! je ne te... »  
  
« T pas maman d'abord !! »  
  
Alors que le ton montait de plus en plus Harry s'empressa d'intervenir.  
  
« Je pense que ce qu'a voulu dire Ron c'est qu'il était très reconnaissant envers toi... »  
  
« Et d'abord qui est tu toi ? rétorqua-t-il »  
  
« Euh... Harry Potter. »  
  
« C'est toi le fameux Harry Potter ? »  
  
« Oui euh... »  
  
« Je me présente Percy Weasley préfet de la glorieuse maison de griffondor. » Toute trace de colère avait mystérieusement disparu de sa voix.  
  
« Enchanté. »  
  
« Bon, il se fait tard. Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers nous n'allons pas tardaient à arriver à Poudlard. »  
  
« Ok d'accord. » Répondit Harry.  
  
Percy après avoir lançait un regard noir à Ron ouvrit la porte du compartiment et la referma derrière lui pour leur laissait de l'intimité pour se changer.  
  
« J'ai plus de reput ! » gémit Ron  
  
« Mais non... » essaya Harry, coupé par le regard de Ron. « Enfin si peut- être... un tout petit peu... »  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! »  
  
« Allez arrête !! faut qu'on s'habille donc grouille. »  
  
« Ok... ok ! »  
  
Après quelques minutes durant lesquels il batailla avec sa robe de sorcier eh oui c'était la première fois qu'il mettait cette chose et durant lesquelles il du supportait les divers gémissements de Ron, il réussit à enfiler sa robe . C'est à ce moment que le train s'arrêta dans un bruit sourd et qu'ils furent appelés par les préfets qui leur dirent d'aller se regrouper prés du géant, Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid les fit traversait le lac du calmar géant qui essaya au passage de voler quelques élèves pour son dîner. Mais il en fut empêchait par le garde de chasse qui repêchât avec un grand sourire les élevas qui avait pris un tant soit peu l'eau. Il rit de cette petite mésaventure contrairement aux élèves qui devinrent plus blanc que la lune et certain même allèrent jusqu'à l'évanouissement ! C'est à ce moment, alors qu'ils approchaient de la rive, qu'ils purent enfin apercevoir la silhouette de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Puis vint le débarquement et on les emmena vers Poudlard et on les fit entrés dans le hall la ou les attendait une dame a l'aspect sévère.  
  
« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! je suis le professeur Mcgonnagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison des griffondor. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »  
  
C'est a cet instant que nous entrâmes dans la grande salle et nous passâmes entre 4 longues tables qui comme je le supposait appartenait aux 4 différentes maisons.  
  
« Je vais maintenant vous appelés par ordre alphabétique pour la répartition lorsque vous entendrait votre nom avancer vous prés du tabouret asseyait vous et poser le choixpeau magique sur votre tête mais avant tout nous allons entendre la rituel chanson du choixpeau. »  
  
Et là il se passa quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible le chapeau qui était posé sur le tabouret se mit a bouger puis il commença sa chanson :  
  
J'n suis pas d'une beauté suprême Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit Je veux bien me manger moi-même Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi. Les hauts-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides Font pâl'figure auprès de moi Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, Chacun se soumet a mon choix. Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête Le choixpeau a toujours raison Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête Pour connaître votre maison . Si vous allez à Griffondor Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts Sont rassemblé en ce haut lieu. Si à poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal Ceux de poufsouffle aiment travailler Et leur patience est proverbiale. Si vous étés sage et réfléchi Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être La-bas, ce sont les érudits Qui ont envie de tout connaître. Vous finirez à Serpentard Si vous êtes plutôt malin, Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards Qui parviennent toujours a leurs fins. Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein Tu seras en de bonnes mains Car je suis un chapeau pensant !  
  
Une fois la chanson terminait le professeur McGonnagall s'avança avec un parchemin dans les mains et commença par appelé : Abbot, Hannah !  
  
Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes roses sortit du groupe timidement. Elle s'avança jusqu'au tabouret, s'assit et mit le choipeaux sur sa tête. Quelques instant plus tard, le choipeaux annonça :  
  
« POUFSOUFFLE ! »  
  
Suite à cette annonce, les élèves de la table des poufsouffle, l'acclamèrent et l'applaudirent. Puis la liste continua : Bones, Susan fut envoyait à poufsouffle. Boot, Terry fut quant à lui envoyait à Serdaigle ainsi que Brocklehurst, Mandy. Puis vient le tour de Brown, Lavande qui fut la première a intégrait la maison de Griffondor. Une puissante ovation s'éleva de la table situé le plus à gauche, la table des lions.  
  
Puis la liste continua et le tour de Granger aussi elle s'avança la tête haute avec un sourire narquois sur son visage. Elle mit le chapeau sur sa tête, quelques secondes suffirent au chapeau pour cernait le caractère de cette peste. Et c'est donc sans aucun étonnement que le choipeaux annoncat fièrement qu'elle serait répartit dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Quelques instant plus tard se fut au tour de ce satané Malfoy de rejoindre les Serpentards. Leur duo était ainsi formé pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire et c'est non sans un regard emplie de haine et de dégoût pour lui et Ron qu'il rejoignit sa place juste à coté de Granger. Et comme vous connaissez la suite, Harry fut envoyait à Griffondor ainsi que Ron et c'est donc à partir de ce moment là que le cauchemar commença pour lui et son meilleur ami.  
  
************************ Fin du Flash Back  
*********************************  
  
la Sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit et McGonnagall leur donna leur devoirs :  
  
« Vous me rédigerez un parchemin sur les vertus et les inconvénients de la métamorphose que l'on n'a fait aujourd'hui. Ce devoir devra m'être rendu au prochain cour de métamorphose. »  
  
Alors que tout le monde sortait la voix sévère de McGonnagall retentit :  
  
« Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Malfoy ainsi que vous Miss Granger aurez droit à une retenue ce soir. »  
  
« Mais madame c'est injuste on n'a rien fait ! » intervint Ron  
  
« Suffit ! monsieur Weasley »   
  
« C'est vrai Ron a raison nous n'avons rien fait, c'est Granger et Malfoy qui nous ont provoqués »  
  
« Et bien ! vous apprendrez a ne pas vous comportez comme eux et donc de ne pas leur répondre ! »  
  
« Mais .... » Essaya en vain Ron  
  
« Mon verdict est inexorable ! vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à 8h dans mon bureau et je vous expliquerait en quoi consistera votre retenue. »  
  
La sentence tombait ils sortirent de la salle de classe en silence non s'en se lancaient des regards emplis de haine  
  
« Espèce de garce » lâcha Harry  
  
« Alors Potty, on n'a peur de se prendre une petite fessée par le dirlo parce que l'on a eu une petite retenue » répliqua Malfoy  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas parlé Malfoy, je parle à Granger mais elle n'est apparemment pas en condition de répondre, aurait- tu perdu tout tes moyens Granger ? »  
  
« Laisse-la tranquille Potter ! tu vois bien que tu l'embètes avec tes réflexions stupides ! »  
  
« Non, laisse tombé Drago on y va »   
  
« Alors Malfoy, ta chérie te rappelle à son pied et tu obéis comme un Beau toutou que tu es ! »  
  
Malfoy allait sortir sa baguette de sa poche bientôt suivit par Harry et Ron mais McGonnagall arriva à ce moment là  
  
« Votre retenue ne vous a apparemment pas suffit monsieur Malfoy ! Retournez dans vos maisons respectives ! »  
  
Puis elle claqua d'un geste sec la porte de sa classe  
  
« Toujours autant protégé par cette vieille harpie à ce que je vois Potter » lâcha Granger  
  
« On se retrouvera » continua Malfoy  
  
« Je n'attend que ça ! » répliqua Harry  
  
Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent et partirent pour prendre le chemin de leur maison qui se trouvait bien évidement dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard. Mais alors qu'ils étaient retournés Ron essaya de jeter un sort sur Malfoy mais Harry l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'ils accompliraient leur vengeance ce soir.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
et voilà le premier Chapitre est terminait pouf !! enfin !! j'espère que vous avez aimés. Mailez- moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !! C'est moi qui ait écrit en majeur partie le chapitre 1 c'est a cause du fait que une certaine autre personne habite ds un certain pays ( BELGIK) et elle ne peut donc pas venir très souvent !!! non mé je vous jure !!! Bon aller a+ Elodie Malfoy 


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Hermione pas si gentille que ça !  
  
Auteurs : Elodie Malfoy & Alex Snape  
  
Disclamer : Tout est à J.K Rowling et malheureusement je ne m'appelle pas J.K Rowling ! Zut !  
  
Note : Et voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que le chapitre 1, à vous de juger ! Surtout que c'était ma 1ère !! Bon allez j'arrête d'épilogué sur ça plus longtemps ! Et maintenant place au chapitre !!  
  
Avant de commencé le chapitre je tiens a dire un très grand merci a Mahel ta review m'a bcp plu ! Et pour l'ascendance de Mione tu le sauras très bientôt mais pour te donnez un indice elle n'as pas une seule goutte de sang moldue dans les veines.... Et voilà maintenant le Chapitre !!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Harry et Ron repartirent donc vers leur salle commune, pestant sur Malfoy et Granger ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils avaient passé, depuis déjà plusieurs couloirs, l'entrée de la salle des griffondors. Ils repartirent dans le sens inverse et rentrèrent en colère dans leur salle, en claquant la porte.  
  
-« Et mais vous pourriez faire gaffe les mecs ! » S'écria Ginny, la sœur de Ron, qui avait été surprise par le bruit de la porte.  
  
-« Oh ! Arrête c'est pas le moment ! » lui répondit méchamment son frère  
  
Alors qu'elle allait répliquait, elle fut arrêtait net par le regard que lui lança son frère ainsi que Harry qui avait l'air d'être extrêmement énervé. Elle préféra se taire et de longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des trois n'eussent fait un mouvement ne serait-ce une parole. Puis d'un coup le poing d'Harry s'abattit avec hargne sur la table basse qui se brisa sous la violence du choc.  
  
-« Je la hais ! Sale garce ! » Prononça t-il avec une grande haine dans la voix et dans les yeux.  
  
Ce regard glaça tout de suite le sang de Ginny et dans un murmure elle lui demanda de qui il parlait. Il lui lança un regard haineux puis voyant que la jeune fille allait se mettre à pleurer, il se ressaisit.  
  
-« Je suis désolé Ginny mais s'il te plait ne pleure pas » lui dit-il, son visage se radoucissait à mesure qu'il parlait. « C'est à cause de cette satané Granger ! » Lâcha t-il avec un certain énervement qui commençait à pointait dans sa voix.  
  
- « Que vous a t-elle fait ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille  
  
- « Á cause d'elle, on a écopé d'une retenue par McGo ! » s'écria Ron  
  
- « Rien que vous deux ? »  
  
- « Non, elle aussi ainsi que Malfoy, Bande de Rats ! lança Ron  
  
- « Et comment si est-elle pris pour vous faire avoir une retenue ? »  
  
- « Elle nous a provoqués pendant le cour en se foutant de la gueule de Harry, et tous les Serpentards l'on suivit ! » continua Ron  
  
- « Et alors que je voulais me défendre en lui répondant, McGo nous a repérés et elle nous a intimé l'ordre de nous taire puis à la fin du cours elle nous a demandé de rester après le cour Ron, Malfoy, Granger et moi. Puis elle nous a collaient tous les quatre, et aucune de nos explications n'ont rien changé à sa sentence et c'est comme ça que l'on se retrouve tout ce soir pour une retenue ! Je les hais tous les deux à un point que tu ne peux imaginer ! » Prononça Harry avec fureur.  
  
-« Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va se venger, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » questionna Ron  
  
-« Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois, nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire comme ça ! »  
  
-« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Ginny  
  
-« Juste une petite vengeance, rien de bien méchant... » répliqua froidement Harry avec moquerie dans la voix  
  
-« A votre place je ferais quand même gaffe ! »  
  
-« Oui mais t'es pas à notre place, Ginny. » Répliqua sèchement Ron.  
  
-« Je vous donnais juste mon avis... »  
  
-« Ginny, Si c'est pour dire des conneries de ce genre, tu peux te la fermer ! » poursuivit son frère  
  
-« Mais... calme-toi ...s'il te plait. » Lança sa sœur les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Cela ne tarda guère à dégénérer, et ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'elle éclata pour de bon en sanglots. Ron se tourna vers Harry et fit :  
  
-« Et la voilà qui se remet à chialer... qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! »  
  
Ces paroles furent la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, et la main de Ginny partit toute seule en direction du visage de Ron.  
  
-« Je te déteste! » cria-t-elle avant de partir et de claquer la porte de son dortoir  
  
-« Oh ! La p... GGGGGGGGIIIIINNNNNNYYYYY !!! » s'époumona-t-il  
  
Et alors qu'il allait défoncer la porte, Harry intervint et lui avisa de se calmer avant que cela ne tourne mal.  
  
-« Elle m'énerve !! » S'égosilla Ron espérant que celle-ci l'entend à travers la porte de son dortoir.  
  
-« Allez arrêtes ! Je vais t'expliquer mon plan au sujet de Malfoy et Granger. »  
  
Quelques peu calmé par cette annonce Ron et lui se rendirent dans leur dortoir afin de préparer leur plan machiavélique à l'encontre de leurs deux plus grands ennemis. Une fois leur plan élaboré, ils descendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et ils y rencontrèrent Seamus et Dean.  
  
-« Salut ! Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ? » Leur demanda dean.  
  
Ron et Harry se lancèrent un regard complice et se sourirent.  
  
-« Wow... Tel que je vous connais vous êtes encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup ! J'ai pas raison ? » Les questionna Seamus.  
  
-« Nous ? Jamais... ironisa Harry.  
  
-« C'est pas du tout notre genre... mais alors vraiment pas du tout ! » Renchérit subtilement Ron.  
  
Au regards que se lancèrent les deux complices, ils surent qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à leur en demander plus; du moins, pour l'instant. Ron regarda sa montre et proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc en attendant l'heure du dîner. Harry acquiesça et ils allèrent chercher-leur capes dans leur dortoir. Une fois dehors ils décidèrent d'aller voir le terrain de Quidditch sous la neige. L'air glacé de l'hiver les faisaient frissonner. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du terrain, ils aperçurent des silhouettes, mais étant trop loin ils ne pouvaient encore distinguer à quel maison appartenait cette équipe. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, les silhouettes devinrent plus distinctes et ils purent ainsi dire à quelle maison les joueurs appartenaient : SERPENTARD ! Harry fulmina, ainsi que Ron mais à l'intérieur d'eux même ils étaient impatients de revoir la fouine qui n'aurait plus sa maîtresse pour le protéger. Ils se retournèrent en même temps dans la direction de l'autre, et se sourirent. Sachant que Malfoy sortait toujours en dernier des vestiaires, cela étant dû à son poste de capitaine et à sa pudeur envers les autres membres de l'équipe. Ils attendirent donc la fin de leur entraînement, non loin des vestiaires. Il se termina 20 minutes plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Un a un les joueurs sortaient du vestiaire, et comme a son habitude Malfoy ne sortit que de longues minutes après la sortie du dernier élève restant. Mais malheureusement pour lui, deux certains Griffondor l'attendait non loin de là. Il ne les remarqua que lorsque ceux-ci l'interpellèrent :  
  
-« Alors, Malfoy... tout seul ? » engagea Harry  
  
-« Potty et Weasel, toujours ensemble a ce que je vois » répliqua Malfoy -« T'as pas peur de te perdre... sans ta maîtresse ? » Riposta sournoisement Harry.  
  
-« Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? » Demanda Malfoy au brun.  
  
-« Non mais je suis curieux de savoir, combien tu la paye. »  
  
-« Même si elle allait jusqu'à t'accepter, ce serait trop cher pour toi, Weasel ! »  
  
Ron se jeta avec hargne sur le blond, et lui asséna un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Malfoy ayant le souffle coupé tomba à terre. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire tomber le roux mais il sentit deux bras qui le forcèrent à se relever. Harry le tenait fermement par les aisselles tandis que le Serpentard se démenait vainement :  
  
-« Lâche--moi ! Ou tu va le regrettait saleté de griffondor ! » s'écria-t- il  
  
-« Alors, on fait moins le fier maintenant, Drakinou ! » Répliqua sarcastiquement Ron.  
  
-« Oh ! Ta gueule toi le roux ! »  
  
Suite à cette insulte, le poing de Ron s'abattit sur l'œil droit de son ennemi, qui manqua de peu de tomber au sol. On pouvait déjà voir apparaître un ecchymose autour de la paupière du Serpentard. Sonné, Malfoy fut relâché par Harry qui alors que celui-ci cherchait à se lever lui décocha un coup de pied dans les cotes. Le coup le fit basculait et il se retrouva sur le dos.  
  
-« Ca te suffit, Serpent. » le questionna Ron  
  
Sa question n'accueillit aucune réponse, son interlocuteur n'étant pas en mesure de répondre. Fiers d'eux les deux Griffondors repartirent nonchalamment vers le château, laissant Malfoy près du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où c'était l'heure du dîner puis le plus naturellement possible ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives à cotés de Seamus et Dean. Le repas commença donc sans qu'il y ait eu le moindre embêtement jusqu'à ce que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre violemment...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Et voilà !!!! Mais que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passait ? Mystère !!! Moi Sadique.... Hum..... Peut être wé !!! Dites-moi ceux que vous en pensez !!!!! J'aimerai avoir des reviews ça serait sympa et ça me motiverait à continuer !! ALORS PITIE DES REVIEWS !!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Hermione pas si gentille que ça !  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, POUUUURRRKKOOIIII ????? ( Parce que ta pas de bol !! Hé hé !) Sniff !! Mais j'ai un plan.... Un plan Machiavélique Gnarkk, Gnarkk !! Ravagée moi ? Euh.... Wé peut être !  
  
Et voilà ! C'est moi !! Encore et ouai !! Pour votre plus grand plaisir !! ( Moi modeste ? ... Toujours ! lol ) J'en suis déjà au 3eme chapitre en à peine quelques jours ( bon d'accord 1 semaine ... ok mais c'est la derniere fois, 2 semaines !) Je réponds aux reviews maintenant :  
  
Mahel : Merci tu es super !! et merci pour m'avoir dit pour les reviews Anonymes je le savait pas !! Tes théories sont loin de rasé le gazon je les trouves tré tré tré Bien !! et puis moi aussi je pense que Hermione joue un rôle très important dans le trio de Rowling , Bon moi aussi jarrète.. allez j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Alisa Adams : Et wé je suis super sadik la co-auteur me le dit tjs !! j'espère que tu vas aimez la suite, je l'aie écrite tt seule !! sinon pour le caractère de Harry et Ron, c'est kils sont super degeulasse mais bon je pense ke vu kil ne sont plus ka deux ils ont changés, enfin c'est ma théorie elle est la même que celle de Mahel !! voilà !!  
  
Lord Dawn : et voilà la suite et moi aussi j'adore Hermione Méchante !!  
  
Leoline : Comme tu peux le voir je me suis mis au boulot !! et voilà la suite !!  
  
Hdloveforever : Merci mais je suis en tr1 de viré au rouge tomate et c'est pas bo a voir !! lol pour les origines d'hermione j'ai laissé un petit indice !! a toi de le trouvé !!  
  
Paprika Star : et bien tu avais raison Bravo !! et voilà la suite !! o faite j'adore ton pseudo !!  
  
Alba : et voilà ça marche !!! je te remercie de m'avoir envoyé une review pour vérifier c super sympa !! et voilà la suite !!  
  
Black-Alex : Je c je c !! tu vois g fini par le mettre le chapitre 3 !! contente ??  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser rentrer Une Serpentard hors d'elle qui au lieu de se diriger vers sa table se dirigea vers la table opposée : Celle des Griffondor.  
  
-« Eh! Merde, regardaient qui se dirige vers nous ? » Lança Seamus  
  
-« Et en plus elle a l'air furieusement en colère » continua Dean  
  
-« On ferait mieux de pas trainer par ici nous » Enchaina Seamus  
  
-« t'as tout à fait raison Seamus, Bon bah! les mecs ont vous laisse » répondit Dean  
  
-« A au faite, bonne chance ! »  
  
Au oui, ils allaient en avoir besoin de chance car vu la tête qu'arborait la Serpentard elle était extrêmement en colère  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? » s'écria-t-elle  
  
-« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » la questionna ironiquement Harry  
  
-« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Potter » rétorqua –t-elle  
  
-« Moi non plus je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, Granger » riposta Ron  
  
-« Vous savez très bien que quoi je parle, Oh! Mais j'oubliais vos pauvres petits cerveaux ne sont pas assez rapides, je vais donc m'expliquer à la hauteur de votre intelligence : Qu'avez-vous fait à Drago ? » Leur répliqua- t-elle moqueusement.  
  
-« Ne nous cherche pas Granger ! » Répondit Harry froidement  
  
-« Tu penses vraiment me faire peur Potty ? »  
  
-« Bien plus que tu peux le croire, sale garce ! » S'emporta Ron  
  
-« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches ! » Lança-t-elle  
  
-« Redis-le si tu l'oses, Granger » lui rétorqua le roux tout en se levant pour être à la même hauteur que la jeune Serpentard. Elle se rapprocha du garçon et lui susurra :  
  
-« Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un lâche Weasley, et je peux t'assurer que jamais tu ne partageras ne serait-ce que la même table que moi » Répliqua-t- elle sournoisement  
  
Puis sans plus de paroles elle pris un pichet de jus de citrouille te sous les yeux ébahis de toute la salle elle le retourna sur la tête du malheureux Griffondor, qui se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard trempées de la tête aux pieds. Harry regardait la scène avec étonnement et il ne vit pas que la jeune fille en ayant fini avec son ami s'avançait vers lui.  
  
-« Et toi tu ne vaux guère mieux que lui, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une saleté de Griffondor tu n'es même pas digne de cette maison, ton courage n'existe pas, ce n'et rien de plus qu'une couverture de plus de St Potty » termina-t-elle  
  
-« Je t'interd... »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main d'Hermione s'abattait bruyamment sur sa joue, lui laissant une grande marque rouge sur la moitié de son visage. Les yeux de la jeune fille lançaient des éclairs et ne détournaient pas le regard de celui du « Survivant » qui la jaugeait. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquissent un mouvement de recul. Mais ils furent une fois de plus interrompus par le même professeur que la dernière fois.  
  
-« Maintenant j'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici ? » Questionna durement la directrice des Griffondors.  
  
-« C'est Granger qui est venus nous provoquer à notre table » répondit un Griffondor de 5eme année  
  
-« Miss Granger, j'attends des explications. » Demanda Mcgonagall  
  
-« C'est une chose qui ne vous regarde en rien, professeur » répliqua froidement Hermione ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.  
  
-« Je ne vous permets pas Miss Granger ! »  
  
-« Mais moi si ! « Repliqua calmement la Serpentard  
  
-« Miss Granger, la retenue vous pend au nez, faite bien attention a ce que vous dites, surveillez vos propos »  
  
-« Je suis au grand regret de vous annoncez que vous m'avez déjà collés aujourd'hui, donc elle ne me pend plus au nez depuis déjà très longtemps » la coupa la jeune fille  
  
-« Je vous prie de surveiller vos propos, jeune fille !  
  
-« Vous vous répétez professeur » répliqua toujours aussi calmement Hermione  
  
-« Votre directeur de Maison sera informé de votre comportement, et il décidera de votre punition. Je ne puis, à mon grand regret la prendre à sa place bien que cela fût été avec un grand plaisir, Miss Granger »  
  
-« J'en suis grandement peinée » répliqua ironiquement l'intéressée  
  
-« Vous devriez arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu Miss Granger car sinon...  
  
-« Sinon quoi ? »  
  
McGonnagall ne savait plus quoi répondre face à la Serpentard, mais voyant l'arrivé d'un professeur habillé de noir et marchant dans leur direction, elle jeta un regard satisfait à l'élève et celle-ci lui répondit par un regard noir et haineux.  
  
-« Que se passe-t-il ici, Minerva ? questionna le directeur de Serpentard  
  
-« Mademoiselle Granger saura très bien vous le dire, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?  
  
Séverus détournant le regard du professeur de métamorphose, il se porta sur Hermione  
  
-« Et bien Miss Granger, Que s'est-il passée ? » lui demanda-t-il doucereusement  
  
-« McGo... le professeur McGonnagall et moi-même échangions nos diverses opinions au sujet de deux certaines personnes » sur ceux elle reporta son regard vers deux élèves dont l'un était trempés jusqu 'au os et l'autre portait une grande marque rouge sur la joue droite.  
  
Le professeur esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant les deux pitoyables Griffondor, il serait toujours étonné par l'assurance que possédait sa toute jeune élève, puis regardant L'autre professeur, et voyant son air désabusé il finit par se retournait vers la Serpentard.  
  
-« Bien, Miss Granger veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait afin que je puise vous expliqué qu'il y a certaines limites à conserver envers... humm ... certain professeur »  
  
-« J'espère qu'elle écopera d'une semaine de retenue, cette sale peste » souffla un Griffondor  
  
-« Elle non, monsieur Finnigan, mais vous oui. »  
  
-« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »  
  
-« il n'y a pas de discussion possible, Finnigan, vous irez voir Monsieur Rusard demain à 20 heures et vous effectuerez la retenue qu'il conviendra de vous donnez »  
  
Suite a un bref regard, les élèves se retirèrent et laissèrent passer le professeur suivit de prés par Hermione Granger qui souriait sarcastiquement mais qui avant de passé la porte de grande salle lança un regard de contentement aux autres Serpentards qui ne purent s'empêchaient de sourire malicieusement.  
  
La jeune fille suivit son professeur de potions, jusqu'à son bureau, qui se situait bien évidemment dans les cachots de Poudlard.  
  
-« Veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait miss Granger. »Lui dit aimablement Rogue.  
  
-« Oui monsieur. » lui répondit-elle de la même façon, on pouvait se demandait si c'était bien la même personne qui quelques instant plutôt avait tenu tête, de manière plus qu'insolente, à l'un de ses professeurs  
  
« Bien, J'aimerais savoir la raison de votre... diront-nous léger emportement face à deux certaines personnes de Griffondor. « On pouvait entendre dans sa voix une légère pointe d'amusement.  
  
-« Professeur, j'aimerais quant à moi que vous me promettiez, que rien ne sortira de cette pièce, nous voulons régler nos problèmes tout seul et à notre manière. » Répondit-elle calmement  
  
-« je vous donne ma promesse, mademoiselle Granger. »  
  
Elle lui raconta donc toute l'histoire n'omettant aucun détails, Rogue ne la coupa à aucun moment l'écoutant silencieusement tout en hochant et parfois même en fronçant les sourcils à divers moments du récit.  
  
-« Bien, vous n'aurez aucune retenues au sujet de l'altercation entre vous Potter et Weasley, mais je suis malheureusement obligé de vous en donnait une pour votre comportement envers cette vieille Harpie de Griffondor.  
  
-« je comprends professeur, devrait-je effectuer ma retenue avec Elle » questionna-t-elle tout de même.  
  
-« Je ne pense pas Melle Granger, vous viendrez demain soir dans mon bureau et vous effectuerez votre retenue en ma présence. »  
  
-« Merci, monsieur, puis-je-m'en aller ? J'aimerais rejoindre très vite Drago. » dit-elle  
  
-« Oui mais attendez... » Il partit dans sa réserve et revint avec une potion dans les mains. « Vous appliquerez cette potion sur les blessures de monsieur Malfoy »  
  
Elle lui fit un signe de la tête de contentement puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais alors qu'elle allait sortir  
  
-« Au faite, j'ai beaucoup aimé lorsque vous avez reversé le jus de citrouille sur Weasley et giflé Potter, votre joute avec la directrice des Griffondor était tout autant plaisante a mon regard. » Ajouta-il malicieusement.  
  
-« Vous étiez donc là ? » s'enquit-elle  
  
-« Sachez, miss Granger que je ne suis jamais bien loin de vous... » répliqua- t-il mystérieusement.  
  
-« Merci pour tout professeur, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous »  
  
-« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Hermione » lui dit-il ne voulant pas précipitait les choses.  
  
Hermione qui n'avait jamais entendu son nom dans la bouche de son professeur fut quelque peu déstabilisé mais elle se remit très vite, elle lui répondit « Un bonne nuit vous aussi » et elle repartit vers la salle des Serpentards.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* Et voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé, bon je voudrai faire une annonce spéciale !! Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic et bien que ça soit moi qui ait écrit ce chapitre, nous sommes deux à avoir trouvé les idées. Voilà !!!Je tiens à remercier Alexia qui est la meilleure des meilleurs, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'était pas là !! Ma vie serait bien morne !!! lol ! Bon voilà c'est ce que je voulais dire !! Maintenant PITIE DES REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS PLEAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Hermione pas si gentille que ça !  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, Rien ne m'appartient... POURQUOIIIII ??? La vie est vraiment pas juste !! Sniffff !! LOL !  
  
Note : Je suis impardonnable !!!!!! Pitié excusé moi !!!!! de tout ce retard mes j'avais pleins de devoirs ( grrr je hais les profs !!) Je me mets par terre et vous supplies de me pardonner, je vous bise les pieds...... euh non peut être pas !! lol Bon alors voilà The 4 eme chapitre !!! Vous allez dire que je me répète mais m'en fous c'est l'age !!! DES R.E.V.I.E.W.S !.. !. !. !. !. !. !.  
  
Dernière petite chose qui est quand même assez importante le deuxieme auteur ( Alex Snape ) de Hermione pas si gentille que ça ! se retire de la fic !! Elle me laisse toute seule !! lol ! Non mais elle a décidé que vu que c'était moi qui avait écrit presque tout les chapitres ( J'ai écrit le chap 1,3,4 et le deux on la fait ensemble mais je lé terminé toute seule ! ) elle trouve qu'elle n'a plus sa place dans l'histoire mais elle donne encore son avis mais pas plus !! Elle vous dit un grand Salut !! Et de gros bizous !!  
  
Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, pour toute vos reviews elle s m'ont fait super plaisir !!!!!!! Vous êtes super !!!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mahel : Et voilà the suite !! et je tiens à te re dire encore une fois !! que j'ai adoré ta dissertation sur la folie !! alors j'espère que tu vas aimé ma suite !! et j'adore les longues review comme les tiennes !!  
  
Lilnyam : merci pour tes felicitations !!! le seul truc embetant c ke maintenan je sui rouge de partt nan mé je vs jure !!! lol !!  
  
Hdloveforever : A bas potty !! A bas potty !! nan je blague ...( koi keuh... ??? ) et voilà la suite !!  
  
Alba : Je t'adore et tu sais pourquoi !!! t super je sais pas ce que je ferait sans toi o faite je t trouvé un surnom... albinou !!! je c c nul mais bon !! lol , j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite !!!!!!  
  
Paprika star : et voilà the suiteuhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!! jespère que tu l'aimeras tjrs autant !!!!  
  
Alisa Adams : 4eme chapitre ... PRESENT !!!!!! lol sinon maintenant je suis toute seule !!! Ellle m'a abandonné !!! pourkoi ??????? non je blague !! alors j'espère que tu aimeras !! et merci pour les ondes positives !!! e pour mon autre fic je me dépêche promis !!!!  
  
Ani Black : moi je préfère hermione en méchante ... (allez savoir pourkoi !!! peut être ma nature quelque peu sadik... NON !!! ) et voilà la suiteuhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!  
  
Nataku19 : merciiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!! et la voilà !!!!!!!  
  
Megane : dsl pour la fcon dont je décrit herm mais de tt facon c ma fic nanananere !!!! ( c po grave !!! ) Non mais franchement j'aime bien que l'on me dise ce que l'on pense !! bon allez salut !!!!!  
  
Dready girl : et voilà the chapitre 4 !!! merci por ta pirite review !!!!  
  
Kate : merci merci !!! pour tes 2 reviews !!! gnark gnark gnark !!! c po grave c les nerfs ki lachent !!! l'émotion sans doute !! lol et je ne pense pas qu'elle joue un jeu notre pitie hermione je pense que o fond elle elle a un caractère de Serpentard !! enfin c mon avis !!  
  
Voilà bon maintenant j'arrête de vous emmerder et place au 4eme chapitre tellement attendu !!! ( Ne me frappez pas svpppppppp !! Lol !)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Hermione n'eut pas loin à aller, sa salle commune ne se trouvant pas loin du bureau de son directeur de maison. Elle prononça froidement le mot de passe puis entra dans la salle. Elle fut accueillit par des applaudissements de la part de ses camarades Serpentards qui l'acclamaient pour son acte contre le balafré et Weasel.  
  
-« C'était trop puissant ! » S'écria Blaise Zabini, un de ses camarades de 7eme année.  
  
-« Le mieux c'est quand t'as répondu à McGo, J'ai adoré! » Poursuivit Pansy Parkinson, qui était sa meilleure amie après Drago.  
  
Les compliments fusaient mais ils furent interrompus lorsqu'un Serpentard aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc sortit du dortoir et lança un regard froid sur tous les membres de l'assemblée.  
  
-« Retournez à vos occupations » Prononça calmement Hermione en fixant Drago.  
  
Leurs compagnons de maison voyant les deux élèves les plus respectés des Serpentards se regardaient intensément, retournèrent à leurs occupations.  
  
-« Suis-moi » Dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, étant préfet il avait une chambre individuelle.  
  
Hermione le suivit calmement, la tête haute, aucun sentiments apparaissant sur son visage. Après qu'elle fut entrée dans sa chambre, le Serpentard referma la porte et sans un regard ni même une parole s'essaya sur son lit. La jeune fille le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
  
-« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Mione ? » murmura Drago  
  
-« Parce que je devais le faire... »lui répondit-elle calmement  
  
-« Mais tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer !! »La coupa-t-il en relevant la tête et en la fixant dans les yeux.  
  
-« Et alors ? Ils devaient payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! »S'exclama-t- elle en s'énervant quelque peu.  
  
-« Et moi... Tu pense à moi qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... hein ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait ? Tu sais très bien que je ne me pardonnerais jamais si ces débiles t'avaient fait quelque chose par ma faute. » Lui répliqua-t-il en montant un peu le son de sa voix.  
  
-« Je sais bien mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'en tirer si facilement. » Riposta-t-elle puis sa voix se fit plus douce et elle reprit « J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais de ton entraînement de Quidditch, alors que tous les autres Serpentards étaient déjà rentrés depuis longtemps. Puis, Blaise est venu me dire que l'on t'avait retrouvé prés des vestiaires à terre et blessé et que l'on avait vu Potty et Weasel non loin de là. J'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement et j'ai foncé jusqu'à la grande salle dans l'intention de te venger ! »  
  
Elle avait débitait son texte à une vitesse folle, en baissant la tête, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'interrompt. C'est donc en reprenant son souffle qu'elle releva maladroitement la tête pour voir la réaction de Drago, qui esquissa un sourire.  
  
-« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé, et je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. » Lui dit-il sincèrement. « Et alors comme ça on renverse « maladroitement du jus de citrouille sur des Griffondors et on les gifle en plus de ça ! » Lança-t-il ironiquement à la jeune fille.  
  
-« Moi ?? » Continua-t-elle en entrant dans son jeu. -« Oui vous, jeune fille ! Et j'ai même entendu dire que l'on répond aux professeurs de manière fort peu poli, est-ce vrai, miss ? » Lui demanda-t- il d'un air faussement sévère.  
  
-« Mais non ! C'est même pas vrai ! » rigola Hermione  
  
-« Mais bien sûr ! ( Nda : et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu... c pas grave !) Mais à ce que l'on ma raconté, tu l'as bien cassé la vieille McGonnagall, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! »  
  
-« Monsieur aurait pu le voir, si monsieur ne s'était pas battu avec deux certains griffondors ! » Répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu, puis Hermione après s'être battu quelques instants avec Drago réussit à lui appliquer la potion que lui avait donnée le professeur Rogue.  
  
-« Et merde ! » S'écria soudain Drago en regardant sa montre.  
  
-« Quoi ? » Questionna Hermione.  
  
-« La retenue ! » Lui répondit-il tout en se levant  
  
-« Merde, je l'avais oublié celle là ! » Lâcha-t-elle  
  
Puis se fut une course folle dans les couloirs pour arriver au bureau de la vieille baudruche de Griffondor. Ils arrivèrent avec à peine quelques minutes de retard, essoufflés et riant comme des enfants. Ils reprirent leur souffle et leur calme avant de rentrer dans le bureau de McGo.  
  
-« Entrez ! » Prononça une voix, lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau. Ils purent sans aucun mal reconnaître la voix de la vieille Harpie qui était quelque peu énervé, allez savoir pourquoi.  
  
Ils entrèrent donc dans son bureau, les deux Griffondors étant déjà présents ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux.  
  
-« Vous êtes en retard. » Leur adressa-t-elle sévèrement.  
  
Ils ne répondirent rien, et restèrent tous les deux de marbre lorsque leur professeur les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, s'attardant quelques secondes en plus sur Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois.  
  
-« Bien maintenant que tous le monde est là, je vais vous donner les taches que vous allez devoir accomplirent lors de votre retenue. »  
  
Elle les répartit par groupe de deux, c'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva avec Potter et que Hermione quant à elle se retrouva avec Weasley.  
  
-« Vous deux »Dit-elle en s'adressant à Drago et à Potter « Vous irez dans le bureau de Mr Rusard et ce sera lui qui vous fera exécuter votre retenue, je ne veux aucune bagarre entre vous deux » Continua-t-elle tout en fixant avec plus de mépris le jeune Serpentard. « Est-ce bien clair, jeunes hommes ? » Leur demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
  
-« Oui, professeur » Répondit le Griffondor  
  
-« Mr Malfoy ? » Redemanda-t-elle  
  
Il la regarda dans les yeux et sans détourner son regard lui répondit froidement : « c'est très clair ! »  
  
-« Vous pouvez donc y aller »  
  
Drago se retourna et partit en direction du bureau de Rusard, mais avant de partir, il lança un regard tendre envers sa condisciple de Serpentard qui allait devoir, quant à elle, supporter Weasel. Il fut suivit par « le survivant » qui lança un regard noir plein de menace à la Serpentard, qui se contenta de le regardé narquoisement.  
  
« Miss Granger et vous Mr Weasley, votre retenue consiste à aller, accompagnés du professeur Hagrid, chercher des ingrédients dans la forêt interdite »  
  
McGonnagall avait bien sûr favorisé le Griffondor, tout le monde savait bien que celui-ci était ami avec le semi-geant, et que celui-ci ne portait pas dans son cœur les Serpentards, mais La jeune fille ne fit aucune remarque au sujet de sa retenue, elle n'aurait pas donné ce plaisir à cette vieille harpie de Griffondor.  
  
« Bien, vous pouvez y aller, mais j'aimerais que vous n'oubliez pas, que ma remarque de tout à l'heure compte aussi pour vous deux » dit-elle en regardant intensément Hermione qui ne fuit nullement son regard. Elle leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Ils partirent tous les deux, ne prononçant aucune paroles de tout le trajet au grand étonnement de weasel qui s'attendait à une réaction de la part de la Serpentard, mais celle-ci avait une toute autre idée derrière la tête, qui lui fit esquisser un rapide sourire sadique. Le Griffondor ne remarqua pas la grimace de la jeune fille et continua à marcher vers la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
Celui-ci les attendait devant sa porte, une fois les deux élèves arrivaient, il fit un grand sourire à Ron puis son regard pivota vers la Serpentard, son sourire disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut et se changea en une sorte de grimace que la jeune fille interpréta comme une moue de mécontentement. Cela la rendit très contente et c'est donc avec un sourire des plus hypocrite qu'elle répondit à son professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
  
-« Je suppose que le professeur McGonnagall vous a expliqué en quoi aller consister votre retenue. »  
  
Les deux élèves répondirent par un léger hochement de tête, puis après avoir écouter les recommandations de leur professeur s'aventurèrent dans la forêt interdite. Après un quart d'heure de marche le sentier se séparer en deux parties.  
  
-« Bon vous deux vous allez par-là et moi par-là, faite attention, et ne vous éloignez surtout pas du sentier. » Leur lança un peu durement le semi- géant.  
  
Ils partirent donc chacun de leur cotés en suivant le sentier en quête des ingrédients dont avaient besoins McGonnagall. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, ils entendirent un bruit de pas derrière eux, puis un souffle rauque vint leur chatouillait la nuque. Le Griffondor était prés à s'évanouir. « Et on appelle ça un Griffondor, non mais je vous jure ! » Pensa Hermione qui bien qu'elle n'soit pas vraiment rassurée gardait tous ses moyens.  
  
« Ne bouge surtout pas... « lui chuchota gentiment la Serpentard, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner son ennemi.  
  
Elle tourna lentement la tête et ce qu'elle découvrit était bien pire que tous ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle prit le bras du Griffondor qui après s'être retourné sembler pétrifier et lui cria :  
  
-« Cours !! »  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** 


	5. Chapitre 5

Hermione pas si gentille que ça !  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Note : Après la superbe fin du chapitre 4, ( Gnark gnark gnark !! ) voilà le 5eme chapitre, je vous ai fait moins attendre que la dernière fois non ??? J'espère que vous aimerais cette merveilleuse que dit-je superbe suite !! lol MOI pas modeste ??? A bon ???? Alors là je devrais être en train de réviser mon brevet blanc mais j'en avais marre alors voilà j'ai continué ma fic !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ani Black : Coucou ! voilà le 5eme chapitre !! et la fin du fameux suspence !! Merci pour tt tes reviews et la suite de mes autres fics c'est pour bientôt !! Kissssss !! a tt sur msn !  
  
Alisa Adams : salut !la suite est enfin là !!! enfin je pense vous avoir pas tro fait attendre quoi que ..... lol C'est vrai que tes ondes positives m'on aidés !! et je pense que entre dray et mione ... il pourrait i avoir une relation !! tu me diras c'est mon couple préféré quand même !! pour l'autre fic c'est pour bientôt !!  
  
Sniffle : Je me suis dépêché quand même !! dit moi ce que tu en penses !!!  
  
Albinou !! : J'adore les longues review surtout quand elle viennent de toi !! t super je t'adore !! et tu c koi .... J-9 gnark gnark gnark gnark !!!! enfinnnnnnnnnn!!!! Bon voilà !! gros bizou ... et c toi la meilleure !!  
  
Hdloveforever : t'as vu j'ai essayé de pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ke la dernière fois !! merci !! a toute !! et dit moi ce que tu en penses !!  
  
Black-Alex : Coucou !! ya ya ya elle révise pas son brevet et elle écrit la suite comment c po bien !! loll alors tu vois je mis suis mis !! t SUPER !!  
  
Ange-maxina : et voilà la suite et encore merci ... !!!! t vachement sympa !!  
  
Emma : * rougit !! euh une des meilleurs fics !! je suis toute rouge la !! Merci merci merci !! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand hermione ou harry sont à Serpentard !! c super !!!  
  
Mylana : et voilà j'ai continuer !!! merci pour tes reviews !!!! a tt sur msn !!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Une araignée vingt fois plus grande que la normale se tenait derrière eux, prés à les dévorer. Hermione se saisit du bras du Griffondor quelques secondes après qu'elle lui ait crié de courir. Ils s'élancèrent, à une vitesse folle, droit devant eux à travers la forêt interdite. Ils pouvaient entendre les pas de leur poursuivante, ainsi que son souffle chaux prés de leur nuque.  
  
-« Oh, mon dieu » s'écria Weasley, alors que l'araignée était presque sur eux.  
  
La Serpentard réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il fallait à tout qu'elle trouve un moyen de les sauver, même si cela revenait à sauver un Griffondor, elle saurait bien en tirer partie plus tard. Suite à cette réflexion elle esquissa un bref sourire, qu'heureusement pour elle ne remarqua pas Weasel qui était, à ce moment là, terrifié. Le cerveau de la jeune fille marchait à cent à l'heure, mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas de solution à leur problème. Malheureusement pour eux leur poursuivante n'était pas le moins du mon de fatigué contrairement à eux qui commencé à ralentir leur course. Alors que tout semblait perdue Hermione eut une idée. Elle poussa le Griffondor par terre, puis se jeta, elle aussi à terre. L'araignée n'avait pas prévu cette ruse et elle ne put pas s'arrêter. Elle vint s'écraser avec force contre un arbre.  
  
Ron releva la tête et regarda le monstre qui les avait poursuivit durant de longues minutes, elle ne bougeait plus.  
  
-« Elle ... elle est morte ? » Demanda-t-il timidement avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.  
  
-« Non, mais elle est bien sonnée. » Lui répondit calmement la Serpentard. « Relève-toi » Continua-t-elle froidement, son regard ne se détachant pas une seule seconde du corps inerte de leur poursuivante.  
  
Le Griffondor se releva maladroitement, frissonnant comme un pauvre petit animal sans défense pensa la jeune fille.  
  
-« Euh... Qu'est qu'on fait ? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-« Je te laisse là, et je laisse le soin à cette merveilleuse araignée de faire de toi son dîner. » Lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Le visage du garçon, avait au fur et à mesure des paroles d'Hermione changé peu à peu de couleur, pour paraître à ce moment là d'une blancheur mortelle.  
  
-« Je blague, je ne vais pas laisser cette araignée me voler mon passe- temps favori. » Répliqua-telle agacée par la stupidité et la naïveté de Weasley.  
  
-« Pff... J'y ais même pas cru une seconde » Lança celui-ci, mais l'on voyait bien à son visage qu'il était rassuré que tout ceci ne fut qu'une blague de son ennemie.  
  
-« Mais bien sûr Weasel je vais te croire. » Riposta-t-elle avec ironie.  
  
Alors que Ron allait lui répondre quelque chose, il marcha sur une branche qui se brisa nette sous son poids. Malheureusement ce bruit réveilla leur très « chère » araignée.  
  
-« Abrutis, tu l'as réveillée ! » Susurra Hermione.  
  
-« Désolé... » pleurnicha Ron.  
  
-« Arrêtes-tu vas l'attirer vers nous ! »  
  
Mais c'était trop tard l'araignée venait déjà dans leur direction et semblait quelque peu affamé. Le Griffondor se mit à gémir car s'était vers lui qu'elle se dirigeait. Il était complètement terrifié et il n'esquissait pas un mouvement pour lui échapper.  
  
Hermione pensa, mais bouge satané Griffondor, tu vas te faire bouffer. Voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce elle le maudit intérieurement et vint se placer entre lui et l'araignée.  
  
-« Alors comme ça tu veux le bouffer ? » La questionna-t-elle.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle continua d'avancer vers eux.  
  
-« Je suis désolé pour toi mais j'ai la priorité sur la vie de cet abruti, pas toi ! » lui cria-t-elle  
  
Elle s'arrêta et fixa la personne qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son dîner. Elle hésita un instant puis voyant que la jeune fille n'aurait aucune chance contre elle, elle poursuivit son avancée sur d'elle.  
  
-« EXPULSO ARAIGNEE ! »  
  
La puissance du sort d'Hermione balaya avec force l'araignée, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Elle s'écrasa avec vigueur, pour la deuxième fois, sur un arbre. Ils purent entendre les os, de la bête, se brisaient au contact rude du tronc. Le regard d'Hermione était de glace, le fait de tuer cette chose ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle se retourna vers Ron.  
  
-« Il ne faut pas qu'en plus de t'avoir sauvé, je ne te relève ! » Lui dit- elle sans qu'aucun sentiment ne vienne transparaître sur son visage de marbre.  
  
Il se releva tant bien que mal, alors qu'aux loin on entendait les aboiements du chien de ce satané garde-chasse. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, suivis de peu par le semi-géant qui s'empressa de rejoindre « Son très cher Griffondor », au grand dégoût de la jeune fille.  
  
-« Est-ce que ça va Ron ? » Questionna Hagrid avec inquiétude  
  
-« Oui ça peut aller... » répondit-il doucement  
  
-« j'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas. » Lui répliqua-t-il oubliant complètement que la Serpentard était-elle aussi présente.  
  
Celle-ci, était appuyé contre l'arbre auprès duquel reposait le corps de l'araignée, qui commençait à ce vider de son sang par toutes les ouvertures possibles. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde gênée par le cadavre qui se vider à ses pieds. Elle regardait avec froideur les 2 autres personnes qui semblaient l'avoir totalement oublié. Elle toussa pour se faire remarquer, et ainsi voir la réaction du garde-chasse.  
  
-« Tu es là toi »  
  
-« Et oui pour votre plus grand plaisir » Ironisa-t-elle.  
  
Hagrid se retint de s'énerver contre cette petite peste, sachant bien que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui demanda donc la moindre des choses.  
  
-« Tu vas bien ? »  
  
-« Malheureusement pour vous, ... Oui. Mais que voulait vous ce n'était pas votre jour de chance aujourd'hui. » Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Le semi-geant ne sut quoi répondre et il porta donc son attention sur le corps de l'araignée qui avait bien failli tuer Ron, et accessoirement cette pimbêche de Serpentard.  
  
-« Et c'est toi qui t'es débarrassé de cette bête ? » Lui demanda-t-il curieux de savoir si c'était bien cette fille qui s'en était débarrassée.  
  
-« Pourquoi ça vous ferait peur de savoir que c'est moi qui l'aie tué, comme j'aurais très bien pu tué n'importe qui, auriez vous peur de moi, Hagrid ? » L'interrogea Hermione avec malice et un certain amusement dans la voix.  
  
-« Tu te donne un peu trop d'importance jeune fille » Lui répliqua-t-il, sans vraiment le croire. Son manque d'assurance n'échappa pas le moins du monde à la Serpentard.  
  
-« Ou bien est-ce vous qui ne m'en donniez pas assez » Riposta-t-elle avec moquerie.  
  
Puis elle se détacha de l'arbre auquel elle était accoudée et passa devant les deux personnes, avec fierté. Elle ne lança aucun regard au Griffondor qui la fixait.  
  
-« Ou vas-tu ? » Demanda le Garde-chasse en la regardant.  
  
-« Je tiens à vous signaler que ma retenue est terminait depuis déjà 15 min alors je vous serais grés de bien vouloir me laisser regagner mon dortoir. » Lui répliqua-t-elle puis elle lui demanda innocemment.  
  
-« Puis-je y aller, professeur ? »  
  
-« euh... oui » Lui répondit-il ne trouvant aucune autre réponse à lui fournir et n'ayant surtout aucune raison de la garder.  
  
-« Merci, professeur. » Continua-t-elle avec hypocrisie.  
  
-« Miss Granger !! Je tiens à vous faire sortir de la forêt interdite, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive encore quelque chose. »  
  
Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent tous les trois de la forêt interdite après quelques minutes de marche. Puis Hermione lança un regard de profond mépris au Griffondor et au garde- chasse et s'en alla vers le château.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ca yé !!! et voilà bon ben là je pense que je vais aller réviser mon brevet ... quoi que ... ?? Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez pitiééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!!!!!! DES REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Hermione pas si gentille que ça !  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : Tout appartiens à JK. Rowling et rien à moi ... mais euh c po juste vé me plaindre NA !  
  
Note : Me voilà pour un new chapitre !! hé hé le chapitre 6 !! ENFIIIINN me direz-vous .... A bon ?? c'est même pas vrai ... quoi qu'euh ... Ce chapitre est fait selon le point de vue de Drago ! en clair, on repart en arrière juste quand Dray et le balafré partent pour leur retenue avec Rusard.  
  
Maintenant réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ani Black : Merci pour tout tes compliments ça me fait vraiment plaisir, tu peux pas savoir à quel point !! Alors voilà la suite et dit moi ce que tu en penses.  
  
Black-Alex :maître yoda être content que le padayan avoir mis suite ?? lol c pas grave je m'éclate !! lol Voilà the suite !! ( modeste ? ... tout les jours !! )  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : non c'est le mien !! na !! lol alalala je c chiant d'être privée d'ordi !! je l'était ya pas très très longtemps... grr... mauvais souvenir !!! mercie pour le cookies qui datait de ... diront nous très tré strés longtemps !! loll merci pour tes compliments !! et voilà the suite !!  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange : Ca yé il est finit !! maintenant tu pourras le lire en entier !! hé hé !! me'rci pour les reviews c vraiment sympa !! dit moi ce ke tu penses de cet suite !!  
  
Albinou !! : MERCI POUR TES REVIEWS !!!!! JE SAIT PAS SI TU POURRAS VENIR LIRE LA SUITE MAIS JE TE LE DIS KAN MEME...T SUPER JE TADORE CHANGE PAS PITITE ALBINOU !!!  
  
Alisa Adams : Et voilà la suite !! merci merci pour ta review !! c'est vrai que ça va etre cool avec le caractère de mione le couple Herm/Dray ca va etre explosif !! lol  
  
Mélanie : merci bcp !! et voilà la suite !! hé hé di moi ce ke tu en penses !!  
  
Nataku19 : et la voilà !! hu dada pour ma review !! lol  
  
Mahel : j'aime vraiment tes reviews, mais ce quez je préfère c'est leur grandeur et aussi comment tu tournes tes phrases, au moins tu donnes à l'auteur ton opinion, sur tout les petits détails je trouve ça vraiment bien !! jadore ! Si tu veux que je t'explique tout ce qui te turlupine ( quel drole de mot.... Lol ) di le moi et je t'envoie un mail ! encore merci et continue tes reviews parce kelle sont supers !! !  
  
Saintemew : hé hé c'est vrai qu'elle as son caractère mais elle est une Serpentard après tout ... voilà la suite !! dis moi ce que tu en penses !  
  
Sohaya : et la voilà la suite !! contente ??? o faite Herm a sauvait Weasel car elle compte s'en servir plus tard et que si elle ne l'avait pas sauvée elle aurait sans doute porté le chapeau...  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Drago suivit donc le Balafré, sur le chemin qui devait le conduire vers sa très « chère » retenue. Mais le pire ce n'était pas cette retenue, le pire c'était qu'il allait avoir pour seule compagnie, le héros du monde sorciers au grand complet, St Potty en personne s'était déplacé pour sa retenue. Il allait devoir le supporter toute la soirée et sûrement une partie de la nuit. Connaissant Rusard et son sadisme suprême, il allait les garder jusque très tard dans la nuit.  
  
-« Alors Malfoy, on a dû mal à suivre ? » Demanda Potter sarcastiquement.  
  
-« Je suis désolé pour toi mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre de prés les personnes du même sexe que moi... Serais-ce ton cas ? » Répliqua-t-il moqueusement  
  
-« Et tu te crois marrant, Serpent... »  
  
-« Mon dieu, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé... déplorable, je t'ai connu plus combatif... Pottychou. » Lui répondit-il narquoisement  
  
-«Et moi je t'ai connu moins fier Malfoy »Répliqua sournoisement Potter. Puis celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.  
  
-« Oh, Potty est content de ce qu'il a fait apparemment. »  
  
-« A un point que tu ne peux imaginer, Vipère. »  
  
-« Bravo, tu innoves avec tes insultes, Je suis très étonné. »Répliqua du tact au tact le Serpentard.  
  
Le Griffondor commençait à être énervé. Au plus grand plaisir de Drago qui lui, n'attendait que ça. Il n'attendait que ça que le « sauveur » en arrive à le frapper, encore une fois. Cette fois ci, il ne le louperait pas. Si le Griffondor voulait jouer à ça, il risquerait de se brûler les doigts. On ne joue pas avec un Malfoy, sans rien recevoir en retour.  
  
-« Aurais-tu perdu ta voix Potter, ou bien est-ce parce que tu ne sais quoi répondre ? » Demanda-t-il avec sournoiserie.  
  
-« Espèce... »  
  
-« Tsss... pas de ça Potter, tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts. »Le coupa froidement Drago.  
  
-« Moins que toi Malfoy. » Répliqua-t-il froidement.  
  
-« Alors, le balafré serais –tu en train de jouer au Serpentard... Arrêtes ça ne cadre pas du tout avec l'image de sauveur, que tu te donnes. »  
  
-« Je ne me donne pas l'image d'un sauveur. »  
  
-« C'est cela, c'est cela. Si tu veux, mais n'essaye pas d'être ce que tu n'es pas. N'essaye pas d'être un Serpentard pour te donner de la contenance parce que tu n'en seras jamais un »  
  
-« N'espère pas me rendre triste en me disant tout ça. Je m'en fous mais royalement. Désolé de te décevoir Malfoy, mais jamais je ne voudrais ressemblais à un Serpentard telle que toi Malfoy... » répliqua-t-il avec dégoût.  
  
-« Tu ne pourras jamais me ressembler Potter, a part bien sûr dans tes rêves. » Répliqua avec sarcasme le Serpentard. »  
  
Le Griffondor devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ce à quoi son ennemi, ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.  
  
-« Mon dieu, Pottychou serait donc en colère... fais attention tu commences à ressembler à Weasel. »  
  
-« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Malfoy. »  
  
-« J'appelle le pauvre comme je le veux. » Répliqua-t-il  
  
C'est la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et le Griffondor voulut se jeter sur le Serpentard qui avait, pour sa sécurité, prévus son coup. Il pointait déjà sa baguette sur le Balafré.  
  
-« N'y pense même pas. » Dit calmement Drago à Potter. »Tu ne voudrais désobéir à tata McGo... Quand même, pas un petit Griffondor comme toi... » Répliqua-t-il avec ironie.  
  
Le Griffondor grogna, puis se recula maladroitement.  
  
-« Mon Malfoy, aurais-tu retrouvais tes forces ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais à nos pieds. » cracha-t-il  
  
-« Vantes-toi bien Potty... Mais rappelle toi que seul à seul, tu ne feras jamais rien. Il te faut toujours ton petit chien, ou plutôt ta Weasel... »  
  
Le Griffondor n'y tenant plus se jeta vers le Serpentard, mais celui-ci, avait prévu son coup, et il l'évita magistralement. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber son ennemi à ses pieds.  
  
-« Tu vois Pottychou, n'inverse les rôles Potter... Tu es, et tu seras toujours à mes pieds. »  
  
Alors que l'autre allait y répondre, ils virent arriver Rusard qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Ce qui, me-direz-vous n'était pas vraiment hors du commun. Rusard n'était comme qui dirait Jamais de bonne humeur. Il ne devait pas connaître cette expression. Drago se retourna vers celui-ci et le regarda en affichant un visage sans expression.  
  
-« Vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ça fait 15 minutes que je vous attends. Pourquoi es-tu par terre, toi ? » Ragea-t-il en désignant Potter  
  
Le balafré allait dire quelque chose mais le Serpentard le devança avec brusquerie.  
  
-« Veuillez nous excuser mais Potter à des problèmes mental et il ne comprenait pas qu'il fallait que l'on aille à cette retenue, il avait même l'intention de partir quand je l'ai retenue en le faisant tomber. »  
  
-« Bien monsieur Malfoy, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. » Ricana le concierge.  
  
Le Griffondor était trop étonné pour pouvoir répondre, il ne fit que fixer Malfoy avec d'abord un air de demeuré, puis il s'emplit de colère envers le jeune homme qui, lui, lui souriait narquoisement, affichant un air supérieur. Il se ressaisit et essaya de se défendre par rapport aux propos de l'autre garçon.  
  
-« Mais... mais... »  
  
-« Il n'y a pas de mais Potter, puisque vous ne vouliez pas venir à votre retenue, vous viendrez en plus de celle de ce soir celles de tous les autres soirs de cette semaine. » Le coupa Rusard, puis il prononça la sentence avec tout le sadisme qu'il possédait.  
  
Le jeune homme allait répliquait quelque chose quand pour la deuxième fois, il fut coupé par Drago.  
  
-« Pauvre Potter... mais vous aviez raison de le punir, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Mais il faut l'excuser toutes ces migraines n'ont put que lui endommager le cerveau. » Le plaignit-il avec ironie.  
  
Le rire de Rusard résonna dans le couloir juste après que le Serpentard ait dit cette phrase. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça un rire, un ricanement plutôt. Drago esquissa une grimace que le concierge prit pour un sourire à son encontre alors que le jeune homme ne faisait que se moquer de lui.   
  
« Pathétique » Pensa-t-il. « Ce vieux cinglé qui nous sert de directeur devait vraiment être bourré le jour ou il a engagé ce psychopathe qui nous sert de concierge. Il est d'un sadisme incalculable ce mec... Même rogue est moins sadique que lui et pourtant Rogue c'est quelque chose. On va dire qu'il a un peu plus de class comparé à Rusard. » continua-t-il dans ses pensées mais il fut arrêté en plain milieu de ses pensées lorsque le « psychopathe » lui parla :  
  
-« Monsieur Malfoy, il est temps d'aller à votre retenue maintenant. » Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'hésitation dans la voix, la peur des Malfoy venait d'entrer en jeu, et ce très « cher ».Rusard avait très peur de déplaire au grand Lucius Malfoy... Il est vrai, que beaucoup de monde avait peur des foudres du mangemort.  
  
-« Certes... allons-y. » répliqua Drago en mettant toute la froideur qu'il possédait dans cet simple phrase. A sa plus grande joie le concierge eut un petit sursaut, il pensait sans doute être en face de son père. Niveau physique il se ressemblait quelques peu, niveau caractère, ils étaient encore très proche en ressemblance mais cela était normal car c'était son père qui, à coups de Doloris, avait forgé son caractère. Tel était la règle dans sa famille. Le père a toute puissance sur ses enfants et sur sa femme, un très grand malheur pour ceux-ci.  
  
Ils partirent pour leur retenue avec au moins 30 minutes de retard. Ils l'effectuèrent sans broncher ni l'un ni l'autre. Drago ne voulait pas que Rusard vienne encore lui lécher les pieds sous prétextes qu'il était un Malfoy, Tout cela le dégoûtait à un point que l'on ne pouvait imaginer. Après 2 heures de travail, le concierge les renvoya en accordant un visage emplit d'excuse pour Drago mais un regard emplis de haine pour le chouchou du Directeur.  
  
Alors qu'ils partaient chacun vers leur salle commune vers les cachots pour le Serpentard et une des tours pour le Griffondor. Ils virent arriver une Mcgonnagall inquiète, et un Rogue encore plus pale que d'habitude. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Ils restèrent chacun à leur place. Drago avec un regard de parfait Serpentard, de glace et le visage de marbre. Tandis que Potter affichait son regard de « Héros », qu'il avait habituellement.  
  
Et voilà le chapitre 6 !! hé hé je c je c il à été long à venir mais il est là quand même !! lol Bon ben je c que à chaque fois je fait le coup mais ...  
  
JE VEUX DES REVIEWS PITIEEEEEEEEE JE VS EN SUPPLIE, MEME SI C JUSTE POUR DIRE QUE VOUS AIMEZ OU PAS MAIS LAISSEZ QUAND MEME UN PITIT MOT !!!  
  
Et voilà je lé fait lol !! 


	7. Chapitre 7

Hermione pas si gentille que ça !  
  
Auteur :Elodie Malfoy  
  
Note : voici le 7eme chapitre jespère qu'il va vous plaire !!!! on repart avec hermione et la c kan elle a fini sa retenue donc drago et potter sont encore ds la leur vu kil sont arrivé en retard !!! Au fait avant de répondre au reviews je voudrais vous dire que j'écris une fic avec une amie, le saut de l'ange ( c son pseudo !! ) Alors le titre de la fic c « Le chemin de la haine » et notre nom d'auteur c EloandEmma soyez sympa allez tous la lire et laissez une petite review !!!  
  
Maintenant réponses aux reviews :  
  
Sohaya : et moi je suis contente que tu le soit !! loll je sais que tu as encore dû attendre longtemp avant d'avoir ce new chapitre ... jespère que tu vas laimé ... et o fait rien ne sert de dire que tu es méchante avec la belette kan tu di ki sert a rien c pa de la méchanceté c juste la réalité !!  
  
Hdloveforever : mci mci mci mci mci mci mci mci mci mci mci mci !!!!! g t super contente kan g vu ta review !!! mdrr el est trop forte !!!! jespère que tu vas autant apprécier ce chapitre !!!  
  
Le saut de l'ange : mais mnt tu le sais bien que je v crevé si g pas mes reviews et pi hein euh t pa mieu toi non plus !!!! :P hé ta vu jai mis du point de vue de herm ... et après el ira dire que je suis méchante !! pfff je te jure les gens !!! jamais content !!! et o fait ta vu je ns ai fé de la pub !!!!! ta intérêt detre contente non mai o !! lolll et je veu une longue meme très longue review !!!!!!!!!!! kissou a touti !! elo  
  
Draco-tu-es-a-moi : moi meme je ne sais pas pourkoi à chak fois ke je suis avec toi je devien toute verte ... bizzare !!! hummm hummm je pense que c'est peut etre du ...... à ... ...o pinon je le diré pa lolll Tes reviews me font explosé de rire franchement chnage pas parce ke c trop fort !!!!! mci encore !!  
  
Albinou : aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh mci ma pitite albinou que jadore !!!!!!!!!!! t la meilleure !!! g t trop deg ke lon se soit loupé lotre jour !!!! pfff g vraiment pa de bol !!!!! merci pour tou !!!!! vivement que lon puisse se reparlé en live parce ke ca me mank !!!!! Kissou bien fort je tadore didie !!  
  
Black-alex : hé hé tu vois kan on a plin de review fo mettre toutez les réponses je te lavé dit !!!!! hé hé mci pour ta review el est eclatante !! jadore !! mdr alors tu t pa tro fé tuer assasiner, jespère que tu pourra lire ce petit message kelke foi ke tu seré deja o fond dun blokoast !!! kissou bye bye Elodie ps jtadore !!  
  
Hermione malfoy: hum hum ... c preque ca mais ... ya un petit mais, t sur l bonne voix kan même !! et pour drauy et mione je te dis un petit truc c mon couple préf alor ... toi de deviné ce ke je v faire !! mci pour ta review et di moi ce ke tu en penses !!!  
  
Alisa Adams :je baisse la tete en espérant ne pas tro me faire disputé pour lattente .... Scuse moi !!!! lé po fé expré !!! jespère que tu va bien aimé ce chapitre !! Tro fort enfin kelkun ki ouvre les yeux grace a moi !! THE SLYTHERIN POWER !!!!!!! a bas le balafré et la belette !!!!!!! hé hé a mort les griffondors !!!!! ... koi ?? ca se voit tan que ca ke je lé aime pa ??? a bon ... pourtant ... hé hé dit moi koi !!  
  
Samiaaa : coucou toi !!! hé hé mai t vrément partout !! ouf sur ce site la je ne sui pa encore harcelé !!!!! alors t contente pour ta suite ??? avoue ke tu la attendu celle la et ke tu ma harcelé pour lavoir ... (faites kel dise oui joré des preuves enfin !! lollll mdrr ) je c je sui completement allumé mais ke veu tu toi ossi !! lolll hé hé on été faite pour sentendre ossi folle lune ke lotre !!!! pour hermione en déclin je v posté trè biento le chap deux des ke je loré corrigé oki ?? allé je te laisse et dis moi ce ke tu en penses !! a moins que tu ne moubli !!  
  
Neo 303 : mci !! et voilà la suite !! ds de pa mettre dépéché mais je lé kan meme mis e !!!! hé hé dit moi ce ke tu pense de la suite !!  
  
Wendy malfoy : tu es la première a avoir trouvé !! BRAVO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ds ce chapitre je pense que plusieur ersonne von le copmprendre !! c assez flagrant e trouve !!!!! en tou cas encore bravo !!! et merci pour les compliments c super sympa !!!! laisse une review pour me dire tes impressions bye bye kiss elodie malfoy  
  
Mahel : et oui ca remonte a loin kan meme ou tu était ma première revieweuse ca mavé super touché de voir que kelkun aimé bien ma fic !! g t hyper contente !!! et enplus je croi ke tu été la seule !!! alors tu été presque kune déesse pour moi loll o moin il y avé o moin une personne ki lisé ma fic !!! g t vraiment tré tré contente et je le sui tjrs a chacune de tes reviewske je trouve fabuleuse !!! je répondrais avec plaisir je te le redi a toute tes questions !! et je te di bonne vacs un peu en retard mais bon ... loll et à la rentrée sof si tu arrive a lire ce chapitre !! ki c !! bye bye ps : turlupine jadore !!!!!  
  
Ani Black : mci bcp !!! dsl de pa avoir rep a ton mail mais jai été privé dinternet et de sorti et je vien seulement de pouvoir etre libéré !! loll alor je v essayé de te rep demin ou apré demin !!! promis !!!! e,n tou cas je te di deja jespère que t vacs se passe bien et ke tu as du soleil !! je pense vu lendroit ou tu es loll !!! allé je te laisse kissou Bye bye elodie  
  
Hermione : et la voila !!! mci pour ta review dit moi ton avis sur ce new chap stp !!  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Hermione marchait vers le château, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
-« Bizarre... » pensait-elle, « Bizarre que cette araignée nous ait attaqués, normalement elle n'attaque que si l'on pénètre dans son territoire, mais celle-là est venue d'elle-même jusqu'à nous... »  
  
« A moins que, quelqu'un l'ait fait venir grâce à quelque sort d'attirement... mais ce sort étant même à la portée d'un abruti, n'importe quelle personne a pu l'attirer ... Mais maintenant si mon hypothèse est juste et que c'est bien une personne qui a attiré cette saleté d'araignée vers nous, ... A qui pouvait-elle bien être destinée? ... »  
  
La jeune fille pensait très rapidement, et ne s'occupait de rien d'autre, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas un professeur arrivait vers elle en courant. Ce n'était personne d'autre que le professeur de potion, ce cher professeur Sévérus Rogue. Ne le voyant pas elle lui rentra dedans, étonné, elle ne réagit pas et tomba à terre.  
  
-« euh, excusez-moi professeur... » Bafouilla-t-elle très vite.  
  
-« Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione... Mais est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Enchaîna-t- il très vite en en s'agenouillant devant elle.  
  
-« Oh, je ne suis pas tomber de haut vous sav... »  
  
-« tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça. » La coupa-t-il gentiment.  
  
-« Ah... vous venez de rencontrer ce très cher Hagrid... » Répliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
  
-« C'est juste, mais pourquoi baissez-vous la tête ? il n'y a aucune honte pour ce que vous avez fait. » Lui répliqua-t-il calmement.  
  
Il changeait rapidement de forme pour lui parlait, d'abord il la tutoyait puis la vouvoyait, la jeune Serpentard était troublée par tout ça, mais elle ne le montra pas, fidèle à elle-même.  
  
-« Pourtant ce professeur ne me porte pas dans son cœur, il a dû vous dire comment je l'ais tué, et avec quelle indifférence sans doute j'ai fait preuve. »  
  
-« Je n'ais que faire des paroles d'un satané garde chasse tel que lui, qui il est vrai ne vous apprécie guère comme une certaine personne qui est directrice de Griffondor, et qui apparemment n'apprécie pas du tout de perdre la face devant une élève, qui plus est à Serpentard. »  
  
Suite à cette remarque la jeune fille rigola, et esquissa un sourire malicieux.  
  
-« Allez relever vous miss Granger. » Lui dit-il doucement en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever  
  
Elle lui prit la main et se releva rapidement, mais il ne lui lâcha pas la main et elle non plus, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, l'homme la fixait avec amour mais pas d'un amour comme elle regardait Drago très souvent mais plutôt comme si un lien encore plus fort les unissait, sans la jeune fille ne sût lequel. Par contre le professeur le savait lui. Quelques secondes passèrent puis il lui lâcha la main.  
  
-« Il faut rentrer maintenant. »lui murmura-t-il  
  
Hermione ne répondit que par un hochement de tête et elle emboîta le pas de son professeur. Ils marchèrent quelques moments mais la Serpentard s'arrêta d'un coup, elle semblait en transe.  
  
-« Hermione ? »Questionna Rogue  
  
-« je crois que... que ... je ... vais... tomber... » Haleta-t-elle  
  
Puis tout se passa comme au ralenti, la jeune fille tomba doucement puis alors qu'elle allait toucher le sol, deux bras la saisir rapidement mais avec force.  
  
-« Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'affola son professeur chose peu commune pour lui.  
  
-« Je crois que ... j'ai pas été assez rapide face à l'araignée... » murmura lentement la jeune fille, mais elle ne put finir car elle s'évanouit dans les bras du directeur de sa maison.  
  
Il se releva portant dans ses bras la jeune fille et courut le plus vite possible vers le château, arrivé à l'intérieur il avisa un fantôme et lui dit d'aller cherché le directeur de toute urgence. Le fantôme ne se fit pas prier et disparu rapidement à la recherche du directeur.  
  
Le professeur arriva devant l'infirmerie, il défonça presque la porte en entrant.  
  
-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » S'écria Pomfresh qui accourait à cause du bruit qu'avait causé la porte. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille dans les bras du professeur de Potion.  
  
-« Que lui arrive-t-il, Severus ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout en les guidant vers un des lit de l'infirmerie ou celui-ci déposa avec douceur la Serpentard.  
  
-« Herm... Miss Granger était dans la forêt interdite pour accomplir sa retenue, Ron Weasley effectuer sa retenue avec elle, lorsqu'ils se sont fait attaquer par une araignée, elle a réussi à s'en débarrasser sans dommage, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Je suis allé à sa rencontre dans le parc, et c'est là qu'elle s'est évanouie. » Finit-il dans un souffle en regardant avec inquiétude Hermione qui était vraiment très blanche et l'on pouvait à peine distinguer les mouvements de sa respiration tellement ceux- ci étaient faibles.  
  
-« A-t-elle dit quelques chose avant de s'évanouir ? » Demanda l'infirmière tout en examinant la jeune fille.  
  
-« Elle a dit qu'elle croyait n'avoir pas était assez rapide face à l'araignée »  
  
-« Elle a sûrement dû se faire piquer par cette araignée mais je dois le vérifier. Est-ce que Albus a été prévenu ? »  
  
-« Oui, j'ai rencontré un fantôme en venant à l'infirmerie et je lui ais demander d'aller prévenir le directeur... » Lui répondit-il calmement.  
  
Alors qu'il disait ces mots la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur le grand Albus Dumbledore, il avait dans ses yeux une lueur qui lui était peu commune d'inquiétude.  
  
-« Alors Pompom comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda rapidement le directeur en lançant un regard emplis de compréhension au professeur de Potions.  
  
-« Je ne sais pas encore Albus, je dois l'examiner sous toutes les coutures et découvrir la raison de cet état quasi léthargique. »  
  
-« Nous allons donc vous laisser à votre observation, prévenez-nous de tout changement de l'état de miss Granger. »  
  
-« Mais Albus... » Tenta Severus.  
  
-« Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus Severus. » Le coupa-t-il doucement en mettant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.  
  
Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, puis le directeur posa pour la deuxième fois la main sur l'épaule du professeur de potion.  
  
-« Je sais très bien que le sort de la jeune Hermione vous concerne au plus haut point mais il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ça ne feras pas avancer les choses, loin de la. Elle ne fera que les ralentir, il faut vous reprendre Severus, mon ami. »  
  
Suite aux paroles du professeur Dumbledore, le professeur se détendit quelque peu.  
  
-« Merci Albus, merci de me comprendre. » Le remercia-t-il doucement en baissant les yeux en signe de respect.  
  
-« Bien maintenant, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, en espérant que l'état de miss Granger s'améliore ou tout du moins reste stationnaire. »  
  
Le professeur de potions hocha lentement la tête.  
  
-« il faut aussi prévenir Drago, Albus. Il va devenir fou si on ne lui dit pas ce qui c'est passé voire dangereux... »  
  
-« Je vois très bien la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir si on lui cachait la raison de l'absence de Miss Granger, je me souviens qu'une personne, à son âge, aurait réagit exactement comme lui pourrait le faire. » Finit-il malicieusement.  
  
Severus n'esquissa qu'un timide sourire de compréhension, il se souvenait sans mal de ce jeune homme, ce jeune homme qu'il était. Tant de souvenirs qui lui remontaient à la mémoire sans pouvoir les arrêter. Il réagissait tellement vite pour de si petite chose, de si petites choses qui à force avaient changé sa vie, au point d'être rejetée par tout le monde, par ses prétendus amis comme il se plaisait à les appeler après son erreur, son changement. Il était seul vulnérable et lui était le seul qui acceptait de lui adresser la parole, et par la suite de devenir son ami. Lucius Malfoy l'avait aidé à remonter la pente pour le faire retomber encore plus bas juste après. Il ne l'avait pas poussé à devenir ce qu'il était devenu, il l'avait juste fait avancer dans la seule direction que lui-même connaissé. Il était devenu Mangemort par la force des choses, on ne refuse pas d'accompagner son ami, son seul ami ou celui-ci veut aller. Il avait fait des choses horribles, meurtres, tortures, viols, assassinats, prises d'otages... Tant d'actes qu'il trouvait normaux presque juste. Et puis il a compris grâce à elle que tout n'était que mensonges, qu'on l'avait utilisé pour dicter une loi.  
  
-« mais à quoi cela peut bien servir que de se rappeler ce que l'on ne peut changer ? » Murmura Rogue, plus pour lui-même que pour le directeur. Mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche.  
  
-« rien n'est impossible Severus vous pouvais réparer vos erreurs, vous le faites déjà. »  
  
-« Pas celle-là... » lui répliqua-t-il avec une profonde résignation dans la voix.  
  
-« pourquoi pas celle-là ? Parce que vous l'avez décidé ou bien parce que vous avez trop peur de réparer et de ce fait de tout changer. » Le coupa calmement le vieil homme.  
  
-« Parce que... »  
  
Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! hé hé je sais je suis vraiment Sadik mais que voulez vous jadore ça !!!!! gnark gnark gnark gnark gnark !  
  
Alors pour avoir la suite laissez moi une tonne de reviews !!!!!!! 


	8. chapitre 8

Hermione pas si gentille que ça !

Auteur : Elodie Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling !! et rien n'est à moi !! oinnnnnnnnn pourquoi !!??? mais euh ça reste entre ns mais j'ai super plan pour que ...

Note : je sais je suis impardonnable pour cet longue absence ( enfin si bien sur je vous ais manqué ce qui est très peu probable ) j'ai eu des pbs avec internet et je ne lai tjrs pas récupéré pour finir je met la suite !!!

Et Je dédicace ce chapitre a Titi5960 car elle est vraiment super et je ladore !!!! !! !! ;-)

NOTE IMPORTANTE : si jamais vous avez du temps est-ce que vous pourriez allez lire mon autre fic car elle n'est pas très très connu et jaimerais bien qu'elle le soit !!! mci d'avance !!!

Maintenant réponses aux reviews !! :

Hdloveforever : c'est pas grave que tu n'est pas reviewé les autres chapitres, c déjà bien de l'avoir fait pour celui la !!! c t vrément gentil !!!! dit moi ce que tu penses de cet suite stp !!!

Hermione : lol je penses que tu en a mis assez !!! c tré tré gentil !!! mci bcp !!! dit moi ce que tu penses de cet suite !!!

Lorali : et voilà la suite !! wawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww jadore ta review !!!! el est trop gentille !!! et vrément sympa !!!! jespère que tu lira cet suite et que tu laissera une review ca me feré grave plaisir !!!! allé kissou !! bye bye

Wendy Malfoy : mci mci mci mci mci et je c je sui monstruellement sadik mais c po ma fote je sui née comme ca !!!!!! lollll

Black-Alex : et voilà the suite !!! hé hé alor suis-je tjrs autan sadik ou pas ??? dit moi ce ke tu en penses !! kissou jtadore elodie !!

Le saut de l'ange : c meme pas vré dabor tu seré pa déjà morte !! tu le seré pluto depui bien longtemp !!! loolllll je blague !! jespère que tu aimera ce new chapitre !!! dit moi ce ke tu en penses !!!!!

Kisssouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu jtadore !!!!! eldoie malfoy

setsuna-girl : mci pour ta review el ma fai trè plez !!! dit moi ce ke tu penses de cet suite !!!! kiss elodie malfoy

Johanna Malfoy : mci pour ta rveiew et voilà la suite !!

The mistake : et voilà jespère que tu aimeras dit moi koi !!!

Alisa adams : mci bcp pour ta review !!!! et tu vas enfin savoi la clé de la relation entre rogue et mione !! hé hé jai fini par le dire !!!!! et oui jai u un moment de faiblesse !!!! grrr !!! loll vive les Serpentard tu la dit !!!!!!!!! a bas les griffondors !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! keske je lé aime pa ceux la !!!! lolllll allé dit moi vite c eke tu penses de cet suite !!!!! kissouuuu bye bye bye !!!

Hermione malfoy : et voilà la suite !!!!!! apré une très longue attente jespère qu'elle te plaira, di moi ce ke ten penses !!!!!! kisssosuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu bye bye

Angelik malfoy : jété pareil que toi kan jai découvert ce site et c'est vrai kil es super !!!!!! jespère que cet suite va te palire di moi tes opinions stp ca me ferai plez !!! kissou bye bye elodie malfoy

Slydawn : et la voilà dit moi ce ke tu en penses

Ani-black : hé hé jamais je ne changerai gnark gnark ganrk ganrk !!!!!!!!! lollllllll et voilà la suite kan meme di moi ton opinion stp !!!!!

Vicky-j : comme tu a pu le remarké jai plu internet depui un bail !!! lolll alors jespère que lon pourra se parlé des ke je le récupèrerè !!! kissou !! et mci pour ta review ell ma fai trè plez !!!

Angelina malfoy : et voilà la suite mci bcp bcp pour ta review el ma fé trè plaisir !!!! et tu va pouvoir savoir ce ki se passe entre mione et rogue !! hé hé !! kissou bye bye !!!

Chapitre 8

-« Parce que... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute, Albus. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, elle a déjà tellement souffert par ma faute. je ne veux plus jamais, que cela se reproduise. »

-« Mais qui vous dit qu'elle ne souffre plus Severus ? qu'elle ne souffre pas de l'absence d'un père ? d'une famille, vous êtes la dernière famille de cette jeune personne. »

Le directeur avait visé juste une fois de plus, et le professeur de potions ne savait quoi répondre à sa question.

-« Bien maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur un point, il faudrait résoudre un autre point tout aussi important. » Enonça malicieusement le directeur.

-« Lequel ? » Questionna-t-il froidement

-« Il faut prévenir Mr Malfoy ainsi que Mr Potter de ce qui s'est passé lors de la retenue de leurs camarades. » Lui répondit-il

-« Drago pourrait le prendre très mal. »

-« C'est pour cela que je préfère que vous alliez le chercher et me le rameniez dans mon bureau. »

-« Ce n'est pas ça qui le calmera, ça pourrait même être le contraire. »

-« mas le fait de ne rien lui dire, serait encore pire. »

-« je le sais bien Albus, mais ce que vous vous ne savez pas c'est le lien qui unit Drago à Hermione. Si il lui arrivait ... » lui dit-il mais il ne put finir sa phrase les mots lui manquant.

-« Mais il ne lui ai encore rien arrivait. »

-« Quoi ? Elle est dans l'infirmerie aussi pale que la mort, sa vie ne tient qu'a un fil et vous me dites qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé !! » Commença à s'énerver Severus.

-« Calmez-vous Severus, je vous l'ais déjà dit, votre colère n'y changera rien. » Lui répliqua doucement mais assez durement le directeur.

-« Je le sais bien Albus mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, j'en mourrais, je mourrais pour elle. »

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête, puis alors qu'il allait parler, il vit arriver le professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonnagall. Il échangea un regard de compréhension avec Severus puis il se tourna vers la directrice des Griffondors.

-« Albus que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement, une légère point d'inquiétude perçait déjà dans sa voix.

Le directeur se chargea de lui conter l'accident de la Foret Interdite, n'omettant aucun détail, n'oubliant pas de démontrer avec quel courage la jeune Serpentard avait sauvé le Griffondor.

-« Ou sont-ils ? »Questionna-t-elle à la fin du récit.

-« Weasley est avec Hagrid dans... » Commença froidement le professeur de potions.

-« Monsieur Weasley est dans mon bureau, et Miss Granger est à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh est entrain de l'examiner, pour l'instant elle semblerait être dans un coma profond. » Coupa durement le professeur de potions alors que celui-ce allait s'emporter.

-« Que faisons nous pour Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy ? » Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-« Vous et Severus allez, aller les chercher, puis vous les amènerez dans mon bureau et je leur expliquerais ce qui est arrivé à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. » leur dit le directeur.

-« Mais qu'elle sera la raison pour qu'ils viennent dans votre bureau, Drago va trouver ça assez suspect. » Débita le professeur de potions.

-« Avec toute les infractions que votre jeune protéger fait, il ne trouvera pas du tout ça suspect. Répliqua la Griffondor.

-« oh mon dieu, suis-je bête, il est vrai que ce satané Serpentard est un monstrueux délinquant...

alors que ce cher Mr Potter est d'un monumentale respect surtout par rapport au règlement... » Lâcha avec sarcasmes le Serpentard.

-« vous êtes d'une bassesse, Severus. » Cracha la femme.

-« Excuser moi de ne pas être à la hauteur de votre personne, je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit Serpentard, professeur de potion de surcroît... » Lui répliqua-t-il avec dérision

-« Vous êtes... »

Alors que la direction des Griffondors allait répliquer le directeur Dumbledore leur intima le silence.

-« Vous êtes pire que des collégiens, Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que de vous disputer pour des choses qui plus est futiles. Alors maintenant allez chercher vos élèves respectifs et pour plus de sécurité, chacun de vous deux part dans une direction différente. »

Les deux professeurs se lancèrent un regard noir et partirent dans deux directions pour le moins opposé.

Ils arrivèrent pourtant en même temps, le professeur de métamorphose arborait un visage emplis d'inquiétude, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le Griffondor qui comme à son habitude arborait son visage de « Héros ».

Le professeur de potions était d'une pâleur plus que cadavérique ce qui laissait penser qu'il en était lui même un. Il se dirigea vers le Serpentard qui quant à lui affichait un visage de marbre et un regard de glace qu'il lança comme à son habitude au « Survivant » qui essaya de lui répondre par un de ces regards « noir » qui firent esquissait à Drago un sourire narquois.

« Toujours aussi pitoyable ce Potty » Pensa-t-il

-« Le directeur voudrait vous parler de certaines choses dans son bureau. »Leur dit le professeur Mcgonnagall, chevrotante.

-« C'est à quel sujet ? » Demanda le Griffondor

-« On vous a demander de nous suivre pas d'ouvrir la bouche Potter. » Lui Répliqua sèchement le professeur de Potions, qui s'empressa de le fusiller du regard.

-« Mais... » Tenta celui-ci

-« Potter êtes vous capable de comprendre les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ou bien est-ce au dessus des quelques capacités dont vous avez l'usage. » Le coupa –t-il durement.

-« Severus ! » Commença l'autre professeur mais elle fut coupé dans son élan par un regard noir du directeur des Serpentards

-« Vous n'êtes qu'un... »

-« Attention, je vous préviens Potter ne me cherchais pas, vous risqueriez de vous en mordre les doigts. »

Le Serpentard avait suivit tout cet échange, et il était extrêmement heureux de voir ce foutu Potter ce faire descendre par son directeur de maison, pourtant quelque chose dans l'attitude de celui-ci le gênait.

Certes son professeur avait pour habitude d'être dur avec les Griffondors et plus particulièrement avec Potter et sa fine équipe de nulos, mais là il semblait emplis d'une colère 100 fois pire que d'habitude.

Ils suivirent donc les deux professeur à travers les couloirs de l'école, personne ne prononça un mot durant le chemin, Seule la directrice des Griffondors était agiter de petit soubresauts d'inquiétude.

« Stupide » Pensa le Serpentard blond qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la statue, qui fermait le passage du bureau du Directeur Dumbledore.

-« Barbe à Papa. » Prononça rapidement et sèchement le professeur Rogue.

L'escalier apparut lentement, laissant le temps aux deux élèves de se demander ce qui les attendaient en haut de cet escalier. Chacun des deux élèves montrait son impatience à sa manière pour le Griffondor il regardait à droite et à gauche, fronçait les sourcils, il semblait tout de même assez inqiuiet. Pare contre le Serpentard ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment, son visage était de marbre, avec une certaine pointe d'inintérêt quant à tout cela.

Comment aurait-il réagi si on lui avait dit que sa meilleure amie, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur était entre la vie et la mort ? il aurait sûrement était, pour une fois ,au regard des autres ce qu'il était vraiment.

Et voilà c fini !!!! dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!! laissez moi pleins de reviews, car en ce moment je me demande vraiment si ça vaut la peine de continuer mes fics, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si oui ou non je doit tout arrêter...

Merci d'avance

Elodie Malfoy


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hermione pas si gentille que ça !**

**Auteur :** Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamer :** tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien est à moi, et j'en pleure tout les soirs !!!! sniffffff lollll

**Note :** Salut tout le monde !!!

Je suis vraiment désoler pour la longue attente que j'ai fait !! je m'en excuse mais j'ai eu plein de pbs avec internet etc et à cause de tout ça j'était pas vraiment motivé à écrire … mais la ça va alors j'en profite pour vs faire un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que malgrès l'attente vous ne m'avez pas oublié !!!

**Maintenant place aux Rars :**

**Black-Alex :** coucou ma snapichou chiri !!!! et voilà the chapitre après de long long long mois !! en fait 3 seulement … lolll en tout cas jespère que tu vas aimé parce ke bon on c jamais ca se trouve c nul hihihi !! dit moi tes impressions stp !!! jtadore tro ma puce !! kiss ta malfoyichou !!

**Le saut de l'ange :** Lu toi !!! c'est klr ke ya de koi se posé des questions kant au fé que minerva soi prof !! hihihi par contre mon ptit sévi lui ya pa foto !! hahahahah !! KOIIIIIIIIi comment peu tu aimé ce balafré grrr !! keskil ménerve celui là !!! mais bon c la vie c pa ma fote si c un loser !!! keskil a pu ménervé dans l'ordre du phenix !! et chang alor elle c encore pire !! pleurnicheuse va !!

Loll dsl me sui emporté !! hihihi !! a tiens jai recu ton mail et jai ton chap du vent tourne un jour, franchement il est excellent et puis ça tourne pas autour du pot !! tinkiete et pui vo mieu tout expliké sinn apré on a du mal a comprendre !! a tiens par contre un moment tu met granger o lieu de malfoy alor euh fodra faire gaffe !!! hihihi :D allé jte laisse et dit moi vite ce que tu penses de cette suite !! je mi sui donné franchement alor jespère kel sera bien !!! en tt cas moi jai adoré lécrire !!! kisss

Elodie Malfoy

**Elliotnaiss :** et voilà la suite … non pas de coup stp !!! je suis dsl pour lattente !!! jespère que tu aimeras toujours !! dit moi ce que tu en penses en tout cas !!! va lire mon autre fic je ladore vrément celle là !!

**Serpentis :** merci bcp pour ta review elle m'a fait très plez !! et voilà ENFIN lol la suite !!! dit moi koi !! et puis va lire mon autre fic elle est bien avancé enfin o meme point que celle là !! laisse moi une review !!

**Shaeline :** merci bcp popur ta review c'est vraiment sympa et puis dit moi ce que tu penses de cet suite !! et si ta le temp va lire mon otre fic !!

**Wendy Malfoy :** coucou !! et voilà la suite tant attendu lolll !!! je sais je suis impardonnable !! mais bon mieu vo tard que jamais !!! jadore cette frase !! hihihi !!

Ok ok jarrèterai pa !!! promis !! ;) dit moi ce que tu penses de cette suite et puis pour le moment ou sevi va dire a hermione kil est son père tu as ds ce chap plin de trucs ki sexplik !! et puis aussi si ta le temps un de c 4 va lire mon autre fic !! jlaime vrément celle là !! allé kisssssss

**Alisa adams :** et voilà la suite !! hihihi jai adoré écrire la dispute entre macgo et sev g t explosé jte jure !! lolll et puis voilà enfin la suite je c jai été oriblement longue mais jai fé un chap plus long pour me retrapé !! chui pardoné ???? en tt cas t excellente et mci pour toute tes reviews !!! el sont super !!

**Lorali :** coucou toi voilà la suite tinkiete ze te prévien sur internet comme dab !! hé hé a bas potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! ze le haisssssssssssssssss !!!!!! et puis dits moi ce que tu penses de cet suite jai adoré lécrire !!! kisss byeeeeeeeee

**Lolie :** voilà le chapitre mci pour ta review et il est un peu plus long que les autres !! :D dit moi ce que tu en penses !!! ;) va voir mon otre fic si jamais tu la conné pa et si ta le temp bien sur !! ;)

**Johanna :** c cool une nouvelle lectrice jadore !!! et voilà la suite je c ce fur tré tré long mais bon ca afini par arrivé !!!

Hihi !! dit moi ce que tu en penses !!!

**Hermy33 :** merci bcp pour ta review et voilà avec une longue attente la suite !! jespère que tu aimeras et dit moi tes impressions !!! :)

**Sohaya :** salut toi !! mci pour tes reviews et voilà apré de long long long mois la suite dit moi ce que tu en penses !!!! kisssss elo

**Vicky-j :** coucou et voilà the suite jai adoré lécrire alor jespère kel va te plaire !!!!! dit moi ce ke tu en penses !! et puis jai mis un chap a la vie n'est qu'un mensonge ta pa du lire la suite !!!! allé kissssss elo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 9**

Les secondes que mirent l'escalier à monter, semblaient s'étirer à la longueur d'éternelles minutes. Pendant lesquels les quatre personnes attendirent avec de l'inquiétude pour certains, de l'anxiété pour d'autre, mais surtout de l'énervement pour un certain Serpentard qui se demandait ou allait bien pouvoir le mener cette fameuse, mais toutefois ridicule, scène. Encore une fois la question était comment aurait-il réagit si il avait su le contenu et la véritable raison de cette « Scène grotesque et complètement risible ». Mais il ne le savait pas. Mais cela n'allait guère tarder, et personne pas même le professeur Rogue ne pouvait, ne serais qu'imaginer, la réaction du Serpentard qui serait sans conteste à un point tel, que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

L'escalier se stoppa enfin, et le professeur McGonnagall s'avança la première bientôt suivit par son petit toutou Potty, puis après vint le Serpentard qui souffla alors que la professeur de Métamorphose le regardait puis celui-ci esquissa un sourire ironique lorsqu'elle le fusilla du regard. Ensuite le professeur Rogue ferma la marche.

-« Entrez… » Prononça une voix de l'autre coté de la porte, ce devait sûrement être le directeur Dumbledore pensa le Serpentard.

Ils entrèrent donc, et découvrir ainsi toutes les personnes qui se tenaient dans ce fameux bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore qui était assis à son bureau, le garde chasse, Ron Weasley et d'autres professeurs qui quant à eux se tenaient dans des coins ou sur des canapés mis à leur disposition.

Ce fut sans doute à ce moment que le Serpentard se rendit compte ou tout du moins, commença à comprendre l'objet de cette venue dans ce bureau. Ses yeux se portèrent tout d'abord sur le Griffondor assis dans le canapé, celui-ci baisait piteusement la tête malgré cela l'on pouvait remarquer des bleus et des coups qui signalaient qu'il s'était bien passé quelques chose pendant la retenue d'Hermione. Draco sentit alors ses muscles se tendrent et son regard semblait déjà lancer des flammes et ce n'était encore que le début.

-« Ou est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il avec rudesse et hargne Draco à l'ensemble de la pièce.

-« Mr Malfoy… » Voulut le rappeler à l'ordre le professeur Mcgonnagall, ce fut une pure perte.

-« Ou est Hermione ? » La coupa-t-il en la fusillant du regard, « J'exige une réponse, et tout de suite ! »

-« Mr Malfoy, cela est tout à fait normal de réagir ainsi mais s'il vous plait calmez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer. » Lui répliqua calmement le directeur.

-« Je suis très bien debout. » Ragea avec emphase Draco.

-« Bien, alors lors de la retenue de vos camarades… » Commença le directeur

-« Weasley n'est pas mon camarade, tout ce qui compte c'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Hermione alors venez en au faits. » Le coupa Draco avec impatience.

-« Veuillez ne pas parler au directeur Dumbledore de cette façon » Lâcha la directrice de Griffondor.

-« Je me contrefiche de la façon avec laquelle je me suis adressé à lui, maintenant je veux des explications et tout de suite. » Clama-t-il avec une fureur peu commune, en effet le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses sentiments aux yeux des autres, et surtout des membres qui se trouvaient alors dans la pièce. Mais sans doute plus particulièrement aux deux Griffondors qui se tenaient un peu en retrait. Apparemment ceux-ci étaient assez perplexes quant à la réaction de leur ennemi.

-« Je vais tout vous expliquer Monsieur Malfoy, alors que votre amie, Hermione, effectuait sa retenue avec Monsieur Weasley ici présent, ils furent attaqués par une araignée géante. Ils se sont échappés, et après quelques minutes de fuite, miss Granger à réussi à tromper ce monstre, qui a percuté un arbre, ce coup l'a assommé et puis il y a dû avoir quelque chose qui l'a réveillée et c'est à ce moment que Miss Granger a utilisé sa baguette et a terrassé leur ennemie. Malheureusement alors qu'elle revenait vers le château le professeur Rogue, l'a rencontré et elle s'est évanouie quelques instants plus tard. »

Au fur et à mesure des paroles du directeur le Serpentard, avait blanchi au possible, ce qui était déjà assez étrange pour celui-ci, sa peau étant déjà très pale, mais cette situation était, elle aussi, extrêmement étrange, alors pourquoi pas ces réactions, ces changements d'humeur, cette apparition de sentiment pour le jeune homme.

-« Ou est-elle maintenant ? » Finit-il par murmurer

-« Elle est à l'infirmerie et d'après Pompom elle est dans un coma profond, nous avons trouvé une longue plaie sur son bras et ce serait par cet endroit que le poison de l'araignée se serait répandu. »

Suite à cela le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Draco, tous semblaient aller au ralentit autant les paroles de Dumbledore que tout ce monde autour de lui. Cela paraissait s'être figé. Pourquoi ? Comment ? A quel point ? Autant de questions aussi importantes les unes que les autres, mais qui ne pouvait être révélées au moment ou elles avaient été posées. Puis alors que cet instant semblait ne pas avoir de fin, le Serpentard sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et c'est sans doute ce changement soudain qui mi-terme à cette horrible et interminable attente.

-« … Des tests sont en train d'être fait pour savoir exactement les causes de son coma, heureusement son état est stable. » Finit Dumbledore

-« Je veux la voir » Lâcha après quelques secondes le jeune homme calmement, toute la fureur qui était en lui était partit, suite à la vérité écrasante de la situation qu'il lui arrivait à lui et à sa très chère Hermione.

-« Bien sûr le professeur Rogue va vous y accompagner. » Prononça avec compréhension le directeur.

Ils commencèrent donc à se diriger vers la porte quand le Griffondor roux sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

-« Malfoy ! » S'écria-t-il « Je… Je … suis désolé… pour Granger… » Finit-il difficilement le Griffondor puis il baissa la tête maladroitement. Il attendit quelques secondes et n'entendant pas de réponse de la part du jeune homme blond, il releva légèrement la tête et découvrit le Serpentard de dos. Celui-ci était secoué de légers tremblements, et ses poings étaient contractaient, et ses jointures commençaient même à devenir blanches sous la pression.

-« Ne m'adresse pas la parole Weasley, et je ne veux en aucun cas de tes excuses, c'est trop facile de s'excuser de n'avoir rien fait. » Lâcha-t-il sans même se retourner, et avec dans la voix une froideur extrême.

-« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, il s'excuse et toi tu le rejette… » vola à son secours comme à son habitude Potter.

-« Ne me touche pas, Potter et je n'ais rien à faire de ce que peux bien faire Weasley, et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi alors ne te permet pas de me juger et de vouloir m'obliger à faire des choses que je ne ferais jamais. » Le coupa-t-il durement en se détachant du bras du Griffondor qui l'avait saisi.

Puis il s'en alla rejoindre le professeur Rogue qui était déjà en bas des escaliers. Il l'attendait tout de même aux bas de ces fameux escaliers.

-« Bien, allons-y Draco. » Lui fit-il calmement, mais alors qu'il disait cela une certaine pointe d'inquiétude perça dans sa voix, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le jeune homme. Pourtant il n'y fit pas vraiment attention et acquiesça calmement par un hochement de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-« Es-tu prêt ? » Le questionna calmement et platement le professeur de potion tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Et voyant le regard du Serpentard il posa sa main sur son épale, « Il va sans doute falloir être fort, mais je serais là pour vous deux, et ne vous inquiétez pas une seul seconde nous trouverons une solution pour Hermione. »

-« Merci professeur d'être là. » Lui répondit en esquissant un léger sourire le jeune homme blond, « Je suis prêt, rentrons s'il vous plait j'ai besoin de la voir. »

Après un signe de tête le directeur des Serpentards ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, et entra en premier suivit de quelques pas par Draco. Ils furent accueillis par Mme Pomfresh.

Encore une fois le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le jeune homme, les paroles de l'infirmière défilaient sans qu'il ne les comprenne, elle ne faisait jamais que répéter ce dont il était déjà au courant, et cela ne le touchait guère. Tout avançait sans qu'il ne puisse décider de ses actions, c'est à peine s'il se rendit compte de ses propres paroles.

-« Ou est-elle ? »

-« Au fond dernier lit. »

Il avança tel un pantin et les rangées de lit défilèrent inlassablement, et sans que ce dernier lit n'arrive mais heureusement, il finit après de longs moments, qui semblèrent éternelles, par arriver et elle était là, toujours aussi belle, toujours emplis de cette grâce qu'elle possédait et qui faisait d'elle une personne exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Elle était tellement pareil à lui, c'était son âme sœur, ils se comprenaient tellement et parfois alors même qu'ils étaient séparés, ils savaient ce que l'autre pensé, mais pas cette fois, il n'avait rien senti, il n'avait rien pu faire, il avait failli pour la première fois, et maintenant alors qu'elle était là, si faible, si blanche, si près de cet obscur destin, il regretta de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Cette promesse faite, il y avait de cela des années, promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite mutuellement, ce pacte si joliment préparé, il venait de tout gâché car il ne l'avait pas respecté.

Elle avait l'air tellement fragile dans ce lit, il avait l'air tellement grand pour elle, elle ressemblait tant à la petite fille qu'il avait connu, il y a bien longtemps, cette petite fille à qui un petit garçon avait sourit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoDEBUT DU FLASH-BACKOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était une journée d'hiver et il faisait vraiment froid, il neigeait à gros flocon et tout le monde était au chaud à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal de l'Orphelinat Malfoy. En effet la famille Malfoy avait donné de nombreux dons pour la construction d'un orphelinat ou était réunis les enfants de famille de sang pure qui avaient perdu leurs parents durant certains accidents liée au Seigneur des ténèbres. C'est ici qu'un jours fut déposé Hermione, entouré dans un linge très noir, en soie, et avec une Serpentard comme attache. C'était un homme grand, habillait de noir qui l'apporta un soir ou il y avait eut beaucoup de sang versé, et de morts autant d'un coté que de l'autre.

Elle passa son enfance dans cette orphelinat, elle était assez mystérieuse, calme la plupart du temps elle ne parlait guère, mais observait tout ce qu'elle voyait tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait pas d'amie ou plutôt, elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à en avoir. Tout ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait son univers morne triste mais au moins c'était le sien et seulement le sien. Puis un jour, alors qu'elle avait 7 ans, le grand Lucius Malfoy vint rendre visite à l'orphelinat accompagnait par son jeune fils qui avait lui aussi l'age de 7 ans.

La petite fille resta en retrait, comme à son habitude, comme à chaque visite elle restait dans son coin, qui aurait bien pu venir la voir et s'intéressait à elle.

Mais en ce jour tout changea, car ce fut elle qui eut droit à avoir une visite, et cette visite fit se débuter le début d'une grande amitié.

Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux très blond et était aussi très pale de visage ce qui le faisait ressemblait à un ange. Son père venait de s'éloigner de quelques pas accompagné du directeur de l'orphelinat et alors qu'elle regardait ces étranges visiteur elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à observer, pourtant personne n'observait vraiment la vie, le monde, les gens, rien. Mais lui si, cet ange la regardait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Puis après de longue secondes, il lui a souri, et pour la première fois elle a sourit, elle aussi, et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour de faux c'était vrai et ce n'était plus une obligation, elle le faisait parce qu'elle l'avait voulu au fond d'elle-même, et ça, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivée.

Puis i l s'avança et se présenta juste en face d'elle, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle compris qu'elle voulait vraiment un ami.

-« Bonjour, est-ce que tu es un ange ? » Lui demanda le petit garçon.

C'est la première chose qu'elle avait pensé de lui et c'était ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle.

-« C'est toi l'ange, moi je suis juste la petite fille qui ne sourit pas » lui dit-elle tristement

-« Non tu es un ange, et tu m'as souri alors tu ne peut pas être cette petite fille, tu es mon ange. » Finit-il en souriant, il possédait déjà ce petit air autoritaire qui faisait la fierté de la famille Malfoy.

-« Si je suis ton ange, tu veux bien être le mien aussi ? » Lui fit-elle doucement. « Parce que je n'en ais pas moi, et puis je ne serais plus toute seule comme ça, j'aurais enfin quelqu'un pour de vraie. »

-« Je veux bien être ton ange. »

-« j'ai peur parfois, il n'y a personne mais maintenant je n'aurais plus peur parce que tu seras là hein dit … »

-« Je serais toujours là pour toi mon ange, je te protègerais toute ma vie, je te le promets… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoFIN DU FLASH-BACKOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ainsi se déroula leur première rencontre et la promesse, mais ce n'était pas une promesse comme le font des amis, non c'était bien au-delà de ça, car c'était une promesse faites par deux petits enfants qui ne se connaissait pas mais qui avait vu en l'autre la chose la plus belle qui leur avait été donné de voir, ils avaient vu leur propre ange. Et cette promesse, ce pacte venait d'être brisait, car il n'avait pas su la protéger, il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Comme elle l'avait été à chaque occasion avec lui.

Il arriva près d'elle et s'assit sur le lit, il lui prit la main, et avec toute la douceur qu'il put, il la lui embrassa tendrement. Ensuite il écarta le quelques mèches qui cachaient son si joli visage et lui embrassa le front comme quand ils étaient petits et qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar, il la consolait de cette façon et après elle se rendormait en se serrant très fort contre Draco. Puis il prit une chaise et se tint juste à coté de son ange, et il veilla sur son si profond sommeil.

Le directeur de Serpentard avait observé toute la scène qui venait alors de se jouer devant ses yeux, il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Draco, il savait bien que sa fille, sa petite fille bien-aimée, était heureuse grâce à ce jeune homme, il avait changé sa vie. Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier d'avoir veillé sur sa petite Hermione mais maintenant, c'était à son tour d'assumer ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Il se rapprocha du lit de sa fille et après avoir prit une chaise il s'assit juste à coté du Serpentard. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot pendant de longs instants. Le seule bruit qui persisté était la faible respiration de la jeune fille.

-« Pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée professeur, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé avec vous, vous qui étiez son père… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà j'ai fini !! hihihi !! je vous en fait un long cette fois-ci !! je suis plutôt fière du résultat après j'espère que vous vous avez aimé !! dityes moi toutes vos impressions dans une petite ( et meme longue reviews !! ;-) )

Kisss a tout le monde !!

Elodie Malfoy


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hermione pas si gentille que ça !**

**Auteur :** Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, rien n'est à moi ( et oui encore une fois ! snif snif

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui voilà la suite ! dsl pour l'attente mais pour me faire pardonner je l'ais fait long ! ;) j'espère que vs aimerez ! dites moi ce que vs en pensez ! hihihihi ça me ferais extrèmement plaisir ! en claire pour la santé mentale de l'auteur laissez une foule de reviews ! lolll

**Et Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews** :

**Le Saut de l'ange:** Salut toi !

Et oui je suis vilaine comme personne mais que veux-tu dans l'histoire de la vie il y a toujours une méchante vilaine a souhait ! ;) et bien pour ta question tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! et puis aussi quel honte que de vouloir me pousser à travailler comme ça nan mais franchement tu devrais avoir honte ! tsss ! a les jeunesss ! qui vont je cite pas en cour s en plus ! bravo ! lollll Kissss a+ sur msn ! dits moi quoi pour ce new chapitre ;)

**Snapichou:** et voilà the suite ! hihihi jespère que tu aimeras ma chiri damour rien ka moi ! avouez vous êtes deg ! et puis pour savoir comment dray il sais et ben c'est très simple ta juste a lire le chapitre ! hihihihihi gnark gnark gnark gnark ! ZE tmmmmmmmmmmmmmm fort ! kisss snapichou damour !

**Alisa Adams:** le voilà the 10eme chapitre, the chapitre of revelations ! the chapitre super long en ! lolll et puis pour voldie petit rat de l'opéra il a pas voulu que je dénonce son secret dsl ! ;) Gnark gnark gnark ! mci pour ta review elle ma fait super plez ! Dits moi tes impressions pour ce new chapitre kisss elodie Malfoy !

**Vicky-j:** et voilà la suite j'espère que tu adoras autant que le chapityre précédent ! dits moi quoi ! ;)

**Wendy Malfoy:** et voilà le new chapitre ! pour ta question et bien ce chapitre va y répondre completement ! ;) dits moi ton avis !

**Malicia Malfoy**: wawww tro bien ta review super sympa ! elle m'a fait tro tro tro plez ! mci encore !

**Eliotnaiss:** vi ze sais mais là je suis décu je crois pas avoir été assez sadique ! on va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner de l'attente ! ;D:D dits moi koi pour cette suite !

**Johanna: **et voilà la suite ! dits moi ce que tu en pense et encore mci pour ta review !

**Sohaya:** mci pour tout ces compliments mais t t pas obligé de tarrété ! mdrrr ! et puis pour encore des révélations faut juste lire le new chapitre ! hihihiihihi

**Reappearance:** mci bcp pour ta review elle m'a fait bien plez ! dits moi ce que tu penses de ce new chapitre et des révélations qui le compose ! kisssss elodie Malfoy

**Lorali:** mciiiii bcp pour ta review elle me font tjrs très plaisir ! jlé adore ! et puis t'inquiète je viendrais te prévenir comme d'habitude ! ;) ! et puis jchui contente que tu es une bonne estime des SErp grace a moi :D

**Hermi33:** contente de t'avoir etonnais jadore etonnais les gens ! ;) ! jespère que ça va tétonner ce chapitre ! ;)

**Lunder:** et voilà la uite mci bcp pour ta review ! elle était extra ! jlé adoré ! et voilà the suite loll ! régalle toi enfin jespère loll

AniBlack: tsss kel honte ! pas de review a ben jte retient toi ! c fini entre ns ! jte kitte ! c tout ne cherche pas a me retenir ca sert à rien ! tu ma fait trop mal ! lolll allé kissss

**AVORTONE !**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 10

« Pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée professeur, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardée avec vous, vous qui étiez son père… » Lui dit calmement Draco.

Un très long silence vint répondre à cette si subtile question, pourtant celle-ci n'était guère posé d'une manière spéciale, elle était juste posé de la façon la plus simple possible, c'est sans doute cela qui la rendit si compliquée.

« Comment ? » Lâcha avec lassitude le professeur de potions.

Il ne s'était écoulé qu'à peine quelques instants avant que le professeur Rogue ne réponde mais c'était comme-ci le moment eut été éternel.

« Pourquoi chercher le comment alors que l'on demande le pourquoi ? » murmura le jeune homme

« Je voudrais juste voir à quel moment j'ai commencé à craquer, à ne plus me cacher, à ne plus cacher ces regards sur elle, ces paroles trop déplacées. Savoir à quels instants j'ai relâché mon attention, et à quel instants tu as découvert cette vérité que je me plaisais à dissimuler et à essayer d'oublier. » Lui répliqua-t-il doucement

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez à aucun moment failli à votre mission. Jamais à un seul instant vous n'avez relâché votre attention. Pas un seul regard n'a été vu, aucune parole, et même si elles avaient été entendus ou vus personne n'aurais pu comprendre, personne, car personne ne vous connais vraiment. » Lui-fit-il en souriant légèrement mais cela ne dura guère que le temps d'un battement de cils, le temps d'une pensée qui s'envole juste après.

« Alors comment ? Comment l'as tu découvert Draco ? Comment t'es-tu rendus compte du lien qui nous unissait Hermione et moi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire la promesse de m'expliquer pourquoi vous l'avez abandonné… »

« Je ne l'ais pas abandonnée ! » S'écria-t-il en coupant le jeune homme. « J'ai été obligé de la laisser pour sa sécurité, je n'aurais pas pu m'en occuper, je n'ais pas voulu qu'elle risque le moindre danger, je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre. »

« Mais vous l'avez perdu, perdu d'une certaine façon certes mais perdu tout de même. Vous vouliez sans doute la protéger, assurer son bonheur mais vous avez sans doute oubliez que son bonheur c'était vous et rien d'autre. » Lui murmura-t-il avec tout le sérieux qu'il possédait en lui.

« Je le sais bien, ce fut une décision très importante à prendre, j'ai préféré ruiner notre bonheur personnelle que l'on aurait eu ensemble que de lui faire perdre la vie. J'ai déjà eu un mal fou à la laisser dans cet orphelinat, que je n'ose imaginer les sentiments, que j'aurais pu ressentir, si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose alors qu'elle était avec moi. » Riposta-t-il avec une certaine force, qui tenait plus du découragement face à la vérité que d'une puissance d'esprit bien réel.

« Je vous comprend maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous vous êtes séparé d'elle. C'est un acte très noble, de sacrifier votre bonheur à tout les deux, pour qu'elle ne risque rien. Je vous respecte sans doute encore plus qu'avant pour cela, pour cet événement. » Lui dit Draco.

« Merci Draco. »

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ais absolument rien fait de bien. Je vous ais mal juger alors que j'ignorais tout de la situation. Je vous ais condamné sans prendre en compte l'ensemble de votre histoire à Hermione et à vous. Je n'ais pensé qu'à ce qu'elle avait ressenti de votre absence perpétuelle. »

« Ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir réagi comme un bon nombre de personne l'auraient fait, tu as juste été en quelque sorte humain. » Finit-il avec une sorte lassitude vaine.

« Je vous ais hais, pendants de longs mois, mais pas d'une haine que l'on peut ressentir avec n'importe quelle personne. Non. Ce n'était pas comme ça, c'était bien plus fort que ça et je ne m'en rends compte que seulement maintenant. » Murmura-t-il presque.

« Tu avais tout à fait raison Draco, si jamais j'avais été à ta place j'aurais réagi de la même façon. »

« Oui mais vous n'étiez pas à ma place ! Je n'aurais jamais dû me basais rien que sur les dires d'une personne. » cria-t-il presque.

« Mais de quoi parle-tu Draco ? Je ne comprends rien ! » Lui demanda avec une inquiétude presque palpable son professeur de Potions.

« Pourtant vous devriez comprendre ! » s'écria-t-il mais se rappelant qu'il était dans une infirmerie, il se retint de laisser exploser toute cette colère intérieur qu'il s'entêtait à retenir depuis tout ce temps, depuis le début de ces long mois de haine, depuis ce fameux jour où Severus Rogue n'avait plus jamais été cet homme qu'il respectais autant. « Mais après ce que je vous aurez raconté, tout deviendra clair, je vous le promets. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DEBUT FLASHBACK

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était peu de temps avant la rentrée de Septembre. Il avait passé comme d'habitude ces vacances avec ces « chers et tendres » parents, dans une des provinces les plus reculées de la Russie, où la famille Malfoy possédait une très grande propriété. Ils revinrent dans leur manoir d'écosse, afin que son père puissent comme il se plaisait à dire et redire :

« Je dois m'occuper d'affaires très importantes qui ne te concernent en rien pour le moment Draco ! »

C'était à chaque fois la même phrase qui était bientôt devenu d'un rituel presque navrant pour le jeune homme, qui s'empressait de lâcher un :

« Oui Père je comprends tout à fait, je me retire dans ma chambre afin de réviser certains sorts que mes maîtres de Russie m'ont appris durant notre séjour. »

Et cela marchait toujours très bien, à chaque fois il réussissait d'une certaine façon à tromper son père quant aux véritables raisons qui le faisait rester dans sa chambre. Ce n'était guère pour réviser de stupides sorts qu'il avait su maîtriser le jour où on le lui avait montré. Non, c'était juste pour échapper aux discours plus que moralistes mais surtout endormant de son père.

Chaque année se répétait le même discours assommant et chaque année Draco réussissait à berner son père, mais cette année là cela ne se passa pas du tout comme ça.

En effet son père l'appela quelques heures après leur retour de Russie.

« Oui père, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il avec tout le respect qu'il convenait d'avoir lorsqu'un homme comme Lucius Malfoy vous quémandez, que celui-ci soit de votre famille ou non. Cela ne changeait absolument rien pour l'homme, même si la personne à laquelle il demandait à parler, à voir était son propre Fils unique.

« Draco, j'ai un rendez vous très important et je veux que tu m'y accompagnes. » Lui dit son père d'une voix qui ne pouvait laisser transparaître aucune réponse négative de sa part.

Heureusement pour lui le jeune homme avait très vite appris à comprendre les différents tons que son père employais pour parler, ce qui facilitais grandement ce qu'il lui été possible de répondre sans courir de danger quant à la réaction de son père.

« Bien père où allons nous ? » Questionna-t-il calmement

« Chez un ami Draco, et même chez un très bon ami… » Lui répliqua d'un ton assez mystérieux Lucius Malfoy.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, pourtant ce ton qu'avait employait son père était tout à fait inhabituelle, lui qui était toujours d'une froideur presque impeccable, Les rares moment ou il perdait vraiment contenance étaient pour le moins très dangereux pour les personnes qui avaient déclenchées ses foudres. Draco s'en souvenait sans mal, et les dernières marques qu'il lui restait en témoignait fort bien. Ils partirent donc quelques heures plus tard vers ce fameux très bon ami de la famille des Malfoy.

Ils utilisèrent de la poudre de cheminette pour arriver jusqu'au chemin de traverse puis ils entrèrent dans une ruelle adjacente à l'allée des Embrumes, et c'est là que les attendait un attelage des plus étonnants. C'était un immense carrosse tirés par de gigantesques chevaux d'un noir presque irréel qui semblait vous aspirer vers un monde ou régnait le chaos et l'horreur.

« Tsss arrêtes de te faire des idées tu es vraiment débile des fois… »

Alors que le jeune homme pensait cela, il fut saisi par l'homme qui devait apparemment les conduire à l'endroit de ce fameux rendez-vous. C'était un homme très robuste, d'une taille plutôt faible mais d'une force qui devait sans doute être utile pour contrôler les chevaux. L'on pouvait donc juger toute l'importance de ce bras métallique qu'il possédait.

« Tu devrais croire en ces idées que tu te fais, car elles sont tout à fait vraies… » Grogna-t-il presque.

« Lâchez-moi tout de suite, je commencerais à croire lorsque bon me semblera, et ne me touchez plus jamais. » Lui répliqua-t-il sèchement en insistant bien sur le ton presque cassant qu'il avait employé, puis il le repoussa avec une force peu commune pour son age, et en ayant comme adversaire une personne de cette corpulence. Celui-ci fut repoussé d'une telle force qu'il fut de par ce fait déséquilibré et s'écroula donc misérablement et rudement à terre.

« Et la prochaine fois que vous vous adresser à moi de cette façon, je peux vous jurer que ce ne seras plus de la boue que vous aurez sur vos vêtements. Je puis vous en assurer ! » Finit le jeune homme avec une froideur qui rappelait sans conteste le ton froid que prenait habituellement son très cher père le grand Lucius Malfoy (Rda : c'est à dire moi même , hé hé ceux qui sont sur le forum comprendront ! ;) )

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment voulu être aussi sec et froid avec cet homme mais celui-ci ne le prenait pas le moins du monde au sérieux, il devait encore se dire que le jeune homme n'était que le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Oui, car pour la plupart des gens, il n'était que ça. Non pas que c'était une honte loin de là, mais à force, il ne se sentait pas vraiment exister, il n'était jamais rien de plus que l'ombre de son père.

« Je pense que cela a été assez clair, n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana presque Lucius, en s'adressant à l'autre homme. A mesure qu'il finissait sa phrase il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

Puis ils montèrent dans le carrosse et partirent vers ce fameux rendez-vous qui semblait si important aux yeux du père du jeune homme. Le trajet ne dura guère que l'espace de 1, ou 2 heures, où un silence presque mortel régna entre les deux personnes aux chevelures d'un blond presque blanc. Une fois le carrosse arrêté ce silence fut enfin brisé par la voix froide de Lucius.

« Nous sommes arrivés Draco, j'attends de toi une position et un caractère impeccable, je ne supporterais aucun débordement intempestif de ta part mon fils. » Le ton était sec, cassant, et ne laissait surtout souffrir aucune autre possibilité.

« Il en sera fait ainsi père, je peux vous le promettre. » Répliqua calmement et avec sérieux le jeune homme. Mieux valait ne pas rigoler avec ce genre de chose. Aussi futile était-elle pour certaine personne, cela n'en était rien pour lui-même.

« Je l'espère bien, bon maintenant allons-y et puis ne me déçoit pas. » Finit-il

Le jeune homme hocha consciencieusement la tête, et sortit à la suite de son père. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'immense campagne où l'on pouvait voir se dresser un gigantesque manoir, qui à première vue semblait inhabité. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'à première vue. Il laissait sentir un sentiment de terreur et de malaise, qui devait en effrayer plus d'un et surtout qui devait sans mal les faire fuir. Au fond de lui, Draco n'avait plus vraiment de doute quant à la personne qui habitait cette fameuse demeure ancestrale, qui sentait d'ici l'odeur quelque malsaine d'une magie noire toute puissante. C'était bien sûr au Lord que cette battisse appartenait, et c'était dans ce manoir si ancien qu'avait dû se passer toute sa convalescence depuis sa quasi destruction par le « grand Harry Potter ».

Ils entamèrent leur avancé le long des immenses jardins, qui semblaient recouvrir entièrement le domaine Jedusor. Après une marche qui se déroula tout bonnement dans un silence assez mortuaire, ils arrivèrent devant une lourde et immense porte en bois d'un noir qui rappelait la robe d'ébène des chevaux qui les y avaient menés. Le stupide gnome qui les y avait quant à lui conduit frappa une sorte de code à l'aide de sa baguette contre le montant de cette dite porte.

« Apparemment cette incapable savait se servir d'une baguette, il ressemblait pourtant plus à un rat qu'à n'importe quel sorcier, à croire que le lord prenait vraiment n'importe qui dans ces rangs de nos jours. » Pensa avec un sourire amusé le jeune homme, en regardant avec moquerie ce satané rat. (Nda : ça vous rappelle pas une gentille petite personne ?)

S'en suivit une longue marche dans des couloirs d'une longueur interminable qui n'en finissaient pas de s'allonger. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à une autre porte mais celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien à celle de l'entrée, elle était protégé par une forte magie noire, et malheur à qui aurait voulu l'ouvrir sans en connaître la clé.

« Bien restez ici, le maître va vous recevoir. » Nous fit le petit gros qui nous avait jusqu'alors servi de guide.

Puis il murmura une sorte de litanie, et traversa littéralement la fameuse porte, quelques instants plus tard il revint pour nous dire que nous pouvions entrer. Il répéta son petit manège, et ce fut à leur tour de traverser l'entrée de la fameuse salle.

Ce qu'il découvrit était tout à fait étonnant, cette salle était une sorte d'immense bibliothèque où de nombreux ouvrages de magie noires se dressaient le longs des étagères qui bordaient la pièce. Ensuite une immense cheminée se trouvait dans le fond de la salle, et juste devant un immense fauteuil tournait vers celle-ci.

« Hummm Draco, cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer » S'éleva une voix à l'endroit même ou se tenait le fauteuil. Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi »

« J'en suis tout à fait honorer monsieur » Lui répondit calmement le jeune homme en essayant de garder le plus possible une contenance noble. Pourtant cela était extrêmement dur, car il fallait bien l'avouer le Lord noir savait imposer sans mal sa présence. Et celle-ci s'intensifia encore plus lorsqu'il se leva pour leur faire face.

« Lorsque l'on s'adresse au Seigneur des ténèbres, il faut dire Maître » Siffla presque à Draco, le petit gros.

« Pettigrow , apprends donc toi aussi à ne pas parler alors que je ne t'en donne pas la permission! » Répliqua sèchement le lord.

« Maisssss…. Maîttreeeee il vous a manqué de respect… » Gémit-il

« Et ne me REPONDS PAS ! » Le coupa-t-il rapidement et avec une fureur dont personne n'aurais voulu faire les frais.

« Bien Maître, mais… mais, ne me criez pas dessus, s'il vous plait… » geint-il

« Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, et arrête donc de geindre, et va t'en je m'occuperais de ton irrespect envers moi et mes invités plus tard. DEHORS ! »

« Oui maître… » Fit-il dans un gémissement puis il s'empressa de sortir de la salle.

« Bien Lucius, laisse nous il me semble que Bella veut te parler, elle est dans le salon, rejoins-là, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir seul à seul avec ton très cher fils. » Finit-il en jetant un rapide regard à Lucius avant que ces yeux ne reviennent se poser sur le jeune Malfoy.

« Bien Maître, il en sera fait selon vos désirs. » Lui fit calmement Lucius, puis il jeta un regard à son fils, qui n'était pas vraiment à 100 rassuré et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien. Puis il s'en alla voir Bella.

« Mon cher garçon, comme je te disais ton père ma beaucoup parlé de toi, et de la fierté qu'il avait à ton égard ainsi que de ton futur. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'éprouve le besoin de te parler. »

« Puis-je vous poser une question, alors ? »

« Hum, bien sûr, c'est très bien je vois que tu as compris ce que ce sale rat ( Pettigrow) ne comprendra jamais. »

« Pourquoi alors avez-vous éprouvé le besoin de me parler si ce n'est pas sur mon avenir et cette fierté que mon père a envers moi ? »

« Tu es quelqu'un, de très perspicace Draco, j'aime les gens comme cela. Les gens qui vont droit au but de leur interrogation. C'est une très bonne qualité. »

« Je vous en remercie. Mais s'il vous plait répondez à ma question. »

« Tu es têtu en plus, parfait. Et bien j'aimerais te parler de deux certaines personnes. »

« Ah oui ? Et qui sont-elles ? »

« Et bien il s'agit de ton très cher professeur de Potions, le grand Severus Rogue et de sa fille… ton amie Hermione. »

Un certain silence s'installa dans la salle mais celui-ci fut bien vite brisé par la voix du jeune homme.

« Sa fille ? mais c'est impossible ses parents sont décédé et c'est pour cela qu'elle a était placé dans notre orphelinat. » Répliqua Draco d'un ton qui laissait transparaître sa certaine incompréhension.

« Rien n'est impossible, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Severus Rogue est bien le Père d'Hermione. N'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

« Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?… »

« Et bien il l'a abandonné alors qu'elle n'avait que 2 ans. »

« NON, c'est faux, il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! » S'écria le jeune homme avec une colère qui commençait à poindre à l'intérieur de lui.

« Pourtant il la fait Draco, les faits sont présents pour nous le prouver. Il l'a bien abandonné, abandonné dans cet orphelinat. »

« Mais… Mais, comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? »

« Il l'a fait c'est tout. Tu peux le juger Draco, tu peux même sans mal le condamner pour ses actes. Tu en a entièrement le droit. » Lâcha avec un sadisme intérieur le Lord des ténèbres.

« Elle ne le sais pas ? » Lui murmura-t-il doucement.

« Non, elle l'ignore, et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle l'apprenne de ta bouche. »

« Je comprends tout à fait, ne vous en inquiétez pas, je ne lui dirais rien. » Lui fit-il avec sérieux.

« Bien, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas du tout. Je savais bien que tu serais en mesure de garder le secret. Tu es quelqu'un de très important Draco, ne l'oublie pas. » Lui répliqua-t-il avec contentement.

« Je ne l'oublierais pas. » Lui répondit-il platement. Le jeune homme répondait au Lord mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui, car lui, il était perdu dans une foule de pensées contraires les unes par rapport aux autres.

Certaines lui disaient que Rogue avait des circonstances qu'il ne connaissait en rien, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas le juger. D'autre par contre lui disaient qu'il était coupable, coupable de l'avoir abandonnée, sa Hermione, sa très Hermione. Malheureusement une ombre planait au dessus de ces pensées et c'eest sans mal qu'elle réduirent au néant toute pensées de qui contenaient une certaine clémence pour le professeur Rogue. Oui, le Lord veillait sur ses pensées, et il se faisait un plaisir de les contrôler elles et le jeune homme tout entier. Ce qu'il réussit fort bien.

Après encore quelques paroles que Draco ne retint pas guère, son père revint et ils repartirent vers ce fameux carrosse.

« Est-ce que ça va Draco ? » Lui demanda son père une fois qu'ils furent à l'interieur.

« Oui tout va très bien père, je peux même dire que tout va on ne peut mieux. » Lâcha avec un sourire assez étrange le jeune homme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FIN FLASHBACK

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au mesure de ce récit, le teint de l'homme au cheveux noir n'avait jamais cessé de palir, et l'on pouvait même se demandait si celui-ci était encore en état de respirer.

« Vous comprenez maintenant » Murmura Draco, avec une certaine gentille, comme si le fait d'avoir vidé son sac l'avait débarrassé de toute sa colère.

« Oui j'ai compris… J'ai même bien trop compris… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

tataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! et voilà j'ai finissssssssss ! j'espère que vous aimerais ! alors mnt reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione pas si gentille que ça !**

**Auteur :** Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien n'est a moi ! Snif ! Oinnnn c'est même pas juste !

**Note :** Salut tout le monde !

Après une très très très longue absence me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! Alors je vous préviens j'ai jamais eut aussi peur que vous le trouviez nul ! donc je suis vraiment stressé ! loll

Donc donnez moi votre avis !

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par ce chapitre ! sinon je serais dans l'obligation de démissioner ! loll

Waww j'en ais eu 16 TROP contente ! franchement le jour ou j'en aurais 20 Wawww sré la plus heureuse des auteurs ! loll

**En tout cas mnt place aux Rars: **

**Ani black:** Yeah avortone ! Mais tu sais jt'attends avec ton éclair de feu! J'ai pas peur d'une ingrate comme toi qui m'as lachement abandoné durant de long mois ! Ce fut une periode horrible pour moi ! j'ai cru mourirrrrrr ! Alors oui je vais te quitter ! NA ! mdrrr faut grave qu'on se fasse soigner ( mais toi plus que moi bien sûr ! GNARK GNARK GNARK GNARK ! ahaaaaaaa ) J'ai enfin ma revenche nanananananananèreeeuuhhh ! Waouuuwwww chuis malade mais d'une force j'ai peur pour moi même ! mais je sais que tu m'accepte tel que je suis :DD

**Le saut de l'Ange:** tataaaaaaaaa the chapitre ! mais quel honte je le poste quand t'es partit en vacances jai honte ! rohhhh ! méchante elodie va ! ;) sinon tu vas adoré ce chapitre ya peter et pi pour une fois jlé fait pour que tujubile pdt toute une partie ! on dit koi ? merci elodieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! je sais je suis toujours autant modeste ! ;) Sinon bah jespère que ce chapitre te plaira j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire mais je sais pas pourquoi je stress de trop :S allez jte laisse a + sur Msn ! ;)

**Alisa Adams:** Hey hey ! me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! ;) en tout cas jpense que ce chapitre va t'éclaire quelque peu sur les révélations de l'autre ! et puis j'ai encore fait une fin des plus Sadik rohh j'ai honte de moi ! franchement en plus jla trouve trop belle la fin ! lolll jai re honte ! ;) Dits moi tes impressions stppp ! Kisss a toutiiii !

**Always hope:** Merci pour ta review , et je pense que tu va comprendre quelques point dans ce chapitre ! ;)

**Lunder :** Merci bcp pour ta review ! et voilà la suite ! dits moi tes impressions ! ;)

Merci bcp pour ta review ! et voilà la suite ! dits moi tes impressions ! ;) 

**Buzame:** Hey salut toi ! class ta review ! jaime bien ! ;) et voilà la suite ! ;)

**Zilah666:** Class une nouvelle Lectrice ! Suis contente ! et en plus ta review ele était trop sympa :D dits moi ce que tu pense de cette suite !

**Black-Alex: **Roohhhh tsé ke t'es extra ! jtaimmeee snapichou mais chutttt ! t'es the best in my heart ! et pi j'ai lu le début du chap et pi bah ... WAWWWW c'est trop bien j'adoreee t trop forte respect ! jemagenouille et je te baise les pied ! tu est la plus fortiche ! en tout cas jadoreeeeeeeee ! Rohhh jchui excité là ! en tout cas je le redis jai adoré ! génial !

Allé jte laisseee jtmmmmm :glomp:hug:heart:love:p

**Johanna:** Merciii pour ta review elle m'as fait super plaisir ! ;) dits moi ske tu penses de cette suite ! ;)

**Lorali:** Et vila le new chapitre ! jespère que tu le trouveras aussi bon que le chapitre 10 ! et puis pour la frase pholisofik lol ! ca sort tout seul des fois comme ça ! je sais bizarre tordu ! bonne a enfermé ok ok jmen vais loll mdrrrr sinon tkt jvé tavoir prévenu comme dab ! ;) ya pa de pbs !

Alezzz kisss a toutiiiiii !

**Hermi33: **j'espère t'étonnais encore une fois la fin jpense que ca va t'ettoner ! ;) enfin jespère ca ma moi même etonné quand j'y ais pensé :p loll dits moi ske ten pense ! ;)

**The Wendy Malefoy:** Pour le coma de Hermione humm nan pas vraiment c'est plutôt j'vais dire une coincidence parce que enfin tu vas comprendre en lisant le chapitre loll ! ;) jespère que t'aimeras parce que moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire :D

**La martienne Elfique:** Waww merci bcp pour tout tes complments ca fait vraiment plaisir merci ! et bien jespère que tu aimeras cette suite ! dits moi quoi stpppp :D

**FleurDelacour 87 :** Tattaaaa the suite je sais c'était pas très rapide mais bon me tué pas ! pitiéééé lolll

**Eldiablo:** Et là voilà la suite ! dit moi ske t'en penses ! ;)

**The sister to Diabolik Vampyr:** Hey trop fort le pseudo jadore! et puis merci bcp pour la reviews !dits moi tes impressionsstppppp

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 11

« Oui j'ai compris… J'ai même bien trop compris… » Lâcha froidement le professeur de potion.

Oui, il avait compris là ou tant de personne n'aurait pu voir qu'un flot de parole lâché par mégarde, par hasard…

Non lui n'aurait pas pu tomber dans un si stupide piège.

Il le connaissait, oui il le connaissait comme personne. Lui, Ce lord noir dont peu de personne oser ne serait-ce que pensait à prononcer son nom. Ce mage si puissant que par un seul de ces soupirs, un cataclysme pouvait s'abattre. Cet homme qui par le passé et même encore après de nombreuses années régissait par une peur sourde le monde sorcier.

En effet il était vu par un grand nombre de personne que comme un fou, un meurtrier assoiffé par la douleur humaine, sans qu'aucune raison ne puissent venir justifier ses actes… Pourtant il était bien plus que cet être sans cœur. Il était avant tout une personne ayant été blessé durant son enfance par l'absence de père, qui n'avait fait que le renier une fois ses origines sorcières révélés. Il avait été un adolescent tourmenté par une recherche de repère fondamentaux qu'il ne possédait pas.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il le rejoignit par la suite, car après tout il était un peu pareil que lui, c'était une des seul personne avec Lucius qui avait su le comprendre. Mais après quelque années il avait réussi à y voir plus claire, à trouver ces fameux repères fondamentaux et avait ainsi pu se rendre compte de l'aberration dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il devint un agent double pour le compte du grand Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme l'avait aidé dans sa quête pour se réhabiliter, et pour cela le professeur de potions lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Le lord était donc un grand stratège, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait contrôlé le jeune Serpentard, afin que celui-ci perde la confiance qu'il avait en Severus, et qu'il puisse donc agir comme bon le souhaitait le mage noir. Il était un manipulateur hors pair, et encore une fois il avait réussi à manipuler une personne de plus. Mais il avait oublié que la confiance qu'entretenait Draco et Severus était très forte et qu'il ne pouvait pas la briser aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait avec ce stupide Pettigrow et ses amis.

Il avait voulu le blesser, le faire souffrir encore une fois par la perte d'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui. Oui encore une fois… Il l'avait brisé tant de fois. Tout d'abord en lui volant sa jeunesse, sa servitude, son obéissance, ses quelques instants de bonheur avec elle. Elle sa femme, son seul et unique amour, il l'avait tué par caprice car il n'avait pas accompli entièrement une stupide mission…

Risible non ? Avoir le déclic que la vie que l'ont possède n'est qu'une farce, et qu'il faudrait tout recommencer, alors que l'on vient de perdre la flamme de sa vie.

Et puis enfin il lui avait pris la dernière chose qui le maintenait en vie… Sa fille, l'obligeant à l'abandonner, elle la chair de sa chair, la dernière chose qui le raccordait à un sentiment de si puissant bonheur.

Il lui avait tout pris, tout voler, juste pour l'avoir lui, lui et ses foutus dons en potions, en magie noir, cette cruelle magie qui l'avait tant de fois perverti à des vices des plus horribles.

Draco était immobile, assis juste à coté de son professeur de potions. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner si facilement. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la force de tout raconter, de tout avouer. Et là alors qu'il s'en voulait, comme jamais il n'avait pu s'en vouloir, Severus posa sa main sur son épaule.

-« Ne t'en veux pas Draco, sinon cela voudra-dire que c'est lui qui a gagné, et ça je ne l'accepterais jamais. » lui dit-il avec fermeté.

-« Mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi ! » S'évertua avec rage le jeune homme tout en baissant la tête.

-« Et bien fait en sorte de surpasser cette force, je sais que tu en ais capable ! » Lui répliqua rapidement son professeur de potions.

-« Comment ? » Le questionna doucement le jeune homme.

-« En ayant confiance, rien de plus. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Et si l'on n'a jamais eu confiance ? »

-« Moi j'ai confiance, j'ai confiance en tes actes, j'ai confiance en toi ! »

Le jeune Serpentard releva la tête, et regarda son directeur de maison, cet homme qui venait de lui dire avoir confiance en lui, personne à part Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit avoir confiance en lui. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui, il ne faisait que jouer le jeu, une comédie dans laquelle il s'évertuait à faire croire aux gens qu'il était le grand Draco Malfoy ne souffrant aucun doute envers lui même, pourtant ce n'était jamais qu'une sinistre et pitoyable comédie. Risible…

-« Merci… »

-« Pourquoi merci, je n'ais absolument rien fait. »Lui répliqua son professeur de potions.

-« Si, vous venez de m'apprendre à avoir confiance. » Lui répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

L'homme répondit à son sourire, puis plus aucune parole ne fut échangée entre les deux Serpentards, ils ne firent que fixer la jeune femme endormi non loin d'eux. Elle était blanche comme la neige et semblait si fragile, pourtant malgré cela elle était toujours aussi belle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer la beauté qui émanait d'elle. Elle était tout simplement tel un ange enfoui dans le plus profond des sommeils.

Des longues heures passèrent durant lesquelles aucune des deux personnes présente ne relâchèrent leur attention, leur surveillance. Alors que le jour commençait à se lever le professeur prit la parole.

-« Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger, car je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas la quitter. » Lui dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Le jeune homme répondit par un hochement de tête, l'homme quitta bientôt la salle et il se retrouva seule avec elle, seule avec son ange.

Il approcha sa main de son visage et repoussa une de ces mèches derrière son oreille. Ensuite il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

-« Je sais bien que tu vas finir par te réveiller, tu es la personne la plus forte et surtout la plus têtu que je connaisse, et puis c'est pas une minable araignée qui va pouvoir te mettre K.O. De toute façon tout le monde sait bien que cette Pomfresh n'est qu'une incapable et que ses si « subtiles » déductions sont toutes des plus incorrectes.» commença-t-il doucement en souriant, « Et puis n'oublions pas qu'on a pas fini de mener la vie dure à St Potter, ce serait vraiment trop con qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Et je refuse que ce soit Weasel qui récolte tous les lauriers à ta place. »

Cela lui faisait un bien fou de lui parler, c'était un peu comme si elle était là prête à lui répondre, sans pour autant que ça fut le cas. Malgré cela il continua.

-« Pourtant maintenant que j'y pense, en sachant que personne ne le croit capable de vaincre la moindre petite bête de la forêt interdite, il est fort peu probable qu'ils le croient capable de battre une des plus dangereuses araignées de la forêt interdite. » philosopha-t-il en rigolant. « Et puis te connaissant je suis presque sûr que tu vas te servir de ce petit épisode pour en faire baver le plus possible Weasel, j'en salive déjà d'avance. »Finit-il avec une sorte de sadisme Serpentarien dans la voix.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il continua de lui parler, et peu à peu il sentit ses dernières forces le quitter et il s'écroula de sommeil sur le lit de son ange, continuant de lui tenir la main.

Quelques instant plus tard Severus revint avec un plateau chargeait de nourriture, et il découvrit un tableau des plus charmant.

En effet les deux Serpentards endormis semblaient des plus innocents, des plus fragiles, ils étaient si jeunes et pourtant ils avaient déjà connus de nombreux moments des plus durs, qu'ils n'aurait jamais dû vivre.

Le professeur prit une des couvertures de l'infirmerie et en couvrit le jeune homme. Puis il s'éloigna quelque peu des deux jeunes endormis et prit place sur un siège, veillant sur leur sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au même moment, mais dans un tout autre endroit, le lord noir était au comble de l'énervement, en effet il venait à l'instant de perdre l'influence qu'il avait sur Draco, par la faute de Severus Snape. Ce qui le mit dans une rage absolue, ce qui le fit se déchaîner sur ses sujets, et plus particulièrement sur l'un d'entre eux.

-« COMMENT-A-T-IL PU RUINER TOUT MON TRAVAIL SUR LE JEUNE MALFOY ? » hurla bientôt le maître des ténèbres.

-« Je ne sais pas maîtreeeee…… » gémit Peter Pettigrow, alors que la fureur de son seigneur semblait absolue.

-« JE LE HAIS ! TU COMPRENDS JE TE HAIS SNAPE ! ET TU VAS PAYER POUR TON AFFRONT ! » continua-t-il de hurler.

-« Maître je vous avez bien dit que ce Draco Malfoy n'était pas un atout pour nous… » murmura Pettigrow, malheureusement pour lui, ils n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, car le lord noir se retourna froidement vers celui-ci, le fixant d'un regard emplis d'une haine sans limite. Pourtant c'est avec une voix des plus doucereuse qu'il lui fit :

-« Qu'as tu dit Peter ? »

-« Moi maître ? mais rien… » bégaya-t-il bientôt

-« A oui, tu n'as rien dit ? Comme c'est étrange… Insinuerais-tu donc alors que moi, Lord Voldemort, j'entendrais des voix ? »

-« Non …non non je vous jure que non mon seigneur ! » Gémit-il rapidement en se tassant le plus possible.

-« Bien alors répète moi donc ce que tu as dit, et ne me mens pas ! » continua-t-il d'une voix froide mais sans aucune fureur, et avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Le mangemort ne répondit pas, et ne fit que gémir pitoyablement.

-« Réponds-moi Peter, il ne te sera fait aucun mal. » finit-il doucement.

-« J'ai…j'ai … »

-« oui continu… »

-« J'ai dit que Draco Malfoy n'était pas un atout pour nous… » Murmura-t-il

-« A oui, en es-tu bien sûr car il me semble qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, non ? »

-« non … il… il… il n'y avait rien de plus mon maître »

-« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu bégayes à ce point, aurais-tu peur de moi ? »

-« Non mon seigneur… »

-« Mauvaise réponse… » lâcha avec sadisme le lord noir, ensuite vint un regard des plus monstrueux sous lequel le mangemort se mit à pleurnicher.

-« Mais.. Mais… »

-« DOLORIS ! » Lança bientôt Voldemort, avec force, et fureur. « TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT POUVOIR ME MENTIR SINISTRE IMBECILE ! SACHE QUE PERSONNE NE PEUT ME TROMPER !

Puis son ton changea pour être d'une douceur anormale.

-« Et sache qu'un nous entre toi et moi n'existera jamais ! » ricana-t-il

Peter hurlait comme un dément sous l'assaut du puissant et implacable « Doloris » de son maître. En effet il n'était déjà guère facile, habituellement, de recevoir un des sorts les plus douloureux de la part du lord noir. Mais cela était encore pire lorsqu'il était dans un tel état de fureur et de haine ce qui montait l'intensité du sort à son paroxysme.

De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le lord noir observa avec sadisme les convulsions de douleur du corps de son serviteur, ses yeux étant emplis d'une immense satisfaction. Puis il mit fin au sort, et se mit à marcher autour de son œuvre.

-« S'il vous plait maître, pardonnez moi je vous en supplie… »Pleurnicha-t-il

-« Moi ? te pardonner ? »

-« Oui je vous en supplie… Pitié »

-« Pitié dit-tu ? J n'éprouve aucune pitié tu devrais le savoir ! » Ricana-t-il

-« Mais… mais… » continua-t-il tout en pleurnichant au possible.

-« ET CESSE DONC DE PLEURNICHER A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS ! »

-« Maître non, ne criez pas ! »

-« QUAND COMPRENDRAS-TU SINISTRE RAT QUE JE N'AIS AUCUN ORDRE A RECEVOIR DE TOI ! « -t-il avec fureur.

Alors que l'homme était encore sous la force du sort, le lord vint lui murmurer :

-« N'ayant pas Snape sous la main pour lui faire payer le prix de ces actes, je vais me servir de toi pour me défouler, pour déverser toute ma haine, ma fureur, tout ça sur ta stupide carcasse… Qu'en penses tu ? car personnellement je trouve cela hilarant » Finit-il avec une pointe d'humour des plus cruels et des plus horribles.

De longs cris de douleurs suivirent ces funestes et si sadiques paroles. L'homme ricanait avec force tout en torturant et en y prenant un malin plaisir son serviteur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un silence totale emplissait l'infirmerie, le temps semblant s'être arrêté. Cela ferait pourtant bientôt 3 jours que la jeune serpentard était dans le coma, et depuis le début ils étaient tout les deux là, à veiller sur elle.

Elle n'avait montré aucun signe de rétablissement, ce qui commençait grandement à inquiéter l'infirmière qui s'évertuait à vouloir la faire déplacer dans la section « coma profond » de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

-« Je vous répète pour la centième fois que c'est non, vous comprenez ou bien faut-il que je vous le ré explique encore une fois, ou bien êtes vous trop limité d'esprit pour le comprendre une bonne fois pour toute NON elle ne sera pas déplacée sur sainte mangouste ! » S'écria le professeur de Potions à Mme Pomfresh.

Comme à chaque fois celle-ci s'énerva mais elle n'était guère à même de contrer la fureur du grand Severus Snape, et c'est donc comme à chaque fois, qu'elle rumina des jurons des plus horribles les uns que les autres sur le directeur des Serpentards avant de claquer la porte de son bureau, et de s'y enfermer pour la matinée.

-« Professeur Snape 112 - Pomfresh 0 » Répliqua en souriant le serpentard.

Son professeur répondit à son sourire, puis s'affala dans un des siège qui avait était mis à leur disposition tout en soupirant.

-« Elle est vraiment d'un barbant celle-là » grogna-t-il presque.

-« C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait innover parce qu'à force ça devient répétitif, certes les 10 premières fois c'était assez marrant mais là au bout de la cent douzième fois ça en devient d'un… » épilogua-t-il

-« Normal » Lâchèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur durant quelques instants puis, le calme revint de lui même. Draco reprit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et attendit, la fixant tendrement tout au long de la journée, comme il le faisait depuis bientôt trois jours.

Puis l'heure du dîner arriva et comme à chaque fois le professeur de Potions parti leur chercher à manger. Pourtant lorsqu'il revint avec le plateau repas dans les mains, et alors qu'il approchait de la porte de l'infirmerie, il remarque une certaine effervescence anormale.

-« NONNNNN » S'écria alors Draco

Lorsque Severus entendit ce cris, il lâcha le plateau repas, qui vint comme au ralenti s'écrouler contre le sol, puis il se mit à courir et pénétra dans la salle. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur, Draco avait des larmes qui lui coulaient le long de ses joues, et son regard semblait intensément perdu.

-« Elle ne respire plus… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà mnt s'il vous plait tout pleins des reviews sinon je me pends NA :p

JE SAIS C UNE FIN SADIKKKK ! mais que voulez vous j'adore ça !

REVIEWWWWW allé 20 ca me ferais si plaisir :D


	12. Note

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour cette très longue absence... J'ai malheureusement eu de nombreux problèmes dans ma vie, qui m'ont découragé à écrire... Je n'avais plus du tout la tête à ca ...

Il y a quelque mois je me suis remis à écrire un chapitre de "La vie n'est qu'un mensonge" mais presque personne n'ayant reviewé ca ne m'as pas encouragé à continuer ...

J'ai pourtant écrit une nouvelle pour un concours sur le thème de la prison ! si jamais ca vous interresse faites le moi savoir !

Vous allez sans doute trouvé celà un peu débile ... mais je voudrais juste savoir si vous avez envi de lire la suite des mes fanfics... on va dire que j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour me redonner du courage !

Pour ce qui est de tout mes pbs je vais pas vous emmerder avec ca, c'était autour de la santé de mes proches, ...

Gros bisous à vous tous! et puis merci de m'avoir lu

Elodie Malfoy 


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Hermione pas si gentille que ça !

**Auteur :** Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamer :** tout appartient à J.K Rowling

Et voui me revoilà ! (non non pas taper !!)

Et bien que dire, euh … un an c'est long ? … memettre à courir ??? POURRRRRKoiiiiiii ? lol

Je vais pas vous raconter une année de ma vie, ce serait trop long et puis si jamais je veux poster ce chapitre avant l'année prochaine, je vais éviter ça ! Enfin c'est juste que un jour j'ai plus réussi à écrire… vive le problème de la page blanche… et puis là il y a quelques jours, après 2 semaines ou j'ai eu une envie irrépressible je mis suis remise :D

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et ces sans doute en les relisant que j'ai réussi à reprendre l'écriture !

MERCI de tout cœur !

Et voilà donc le chapitre 12 !!! (chapitre quoi ??? lol rohhhh disolé encore pour l'attente ! )

J'espère que vous allez aimer ! moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Gros bisous à tout le monde !

Elodie Malfoy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 12**

-« NONNNNN » S'écria alors Draco

Lorsque Severus entendit ce cri, il lâcha le plateau repas, qui vint comme au ralenti s'écrouler contre le sol, puis il se mit à courir et pénétra dans la salle. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur, Draco avait des larmes qui lui coulaient le long de ses joues, et son regard semblait intensément perdu.

-« Elle ne respire plus… »

Ces quatre mots résonnaient à l'intérieur de la tête du professeur de potions… il ne comprenait pas, il ne réalisait pas … Ou plutôt il ne le voulait pas !

Au fond qui voudrait accepter la mort de son enfant ?

Il ne bougeait pas, il ne voyait que la jeune fille sur le lit, si pale, et dépourvu de l'étincelle de vie !

Un cœur qui s'arrête, une horreur sans nom, et une larme qui tombe sur le sol… une seule, sans doute une de trop…

L'infirmière entra à ce moment là dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle se précipita vers le lit, et commença un massage cardiaque, au fond la magie ne pouvait rien faire dans ces moments là. Ses mains pulsaient sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, s'évertuant à essayer de rendre une étincelle de vie, ne serait qu'une seule à ce corps qui semblait déjà devenir froid.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun son de sorte de la bouche des personnes présente. Juste la respiration rauque de la femme qui s'évertuait à ramener à la vie, cette jolie poupée sans vie sur le lit.

Severus se rapprocha mué par une force que seul un père pouvait avoir dans ces moments là. Il s'approcha se tenant juste à coté du visage de sa fille.

-« Tu ne peux pas me laisser alors que nous venons juste de nous retrouver, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner… pas maintenant… pas ici… pas comme ça… » sa voix ne ressemblait qu'à un murmure rauque, haché par les sanglots, sa main agrippant presque désespérément la main de sa fille.

Pomfresh continuait son massage, pourtant au fond de ses yeux, une immense impuissance commençait à apparaître.

L'homme laissa échappait une larme qui vint rencontrer avec douceur la joue pâle de la jeune fille, comme une goutte de rosée l'aurait fait sur une feuille… comme la promesse d'un nouveau jour qui venait à poindre à l'orée d'une forêt.

L'infirmière allait bientôt abandonner, elle ralentissait déjà son massage, comme abattu par le poids d'un destin trop dur, un destin qui s'évertuait à faire partir l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle pour les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce. Une vie sans douleurs, une vie sans pleurs, une vie ou là solitude n'existait plus… une Vie tout simplement.

Après de longues minutes elle arrêta abattu… Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire… la vie s'était échappée du corps de la jeune fille et rien n'avait pu faire naître un soupçon de feu à l'intérieur de ce corps.

Pourtant le destin si cruel et pourtant parfois plein d'espoir vint tendre ses fils invisibles autour du père et se sa fille. En effet une légère pression sur la main de Severus, obligea celui-ci à relever là tête, pour découvrir en face de ses yeux un doux regard chocolat, qui s'évertuait lui aussi à combattre cette mort, qui voulait la prendre.

Elle respirait… Elle vivait…

Personne ne sut jamais comment elle revint du pays ou plus rien ne compte, où plus rien n'existe que le néant de la solitude… Elle-même n'en parla jamais…

Mais au fond à quoi bon savoir… Ne finirions-nous pas, un jour, nous même par le savoir ?

La Vie reprit donc ses droits sur la jeune fille la laissant calmement reprendre pied dans cette toute nouvelle réalité à laquelle elle allait devoir faire face, dans les jours qui suivaient.

Elle fixait toujours de ses yeux, les yeux noirs encore pleins de larmes, de cet homme, qui se tenait là tout près d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas… pourtant muée par un sentiment plus fort que tout, elle se réfugia dans les bras de cette personne qui était là à côté d'elle.

Celui-ci se contenta de la serrait dans ses bras comme si, le monde entier pouvait encore s'écroulait autour d'eux.

A quelque pas, de l'autre coté du lit, un jeune homme blond regardait avec joie cette scène. Aucune jalousie n'émanait de son être, il était juste heureux de les voir enfin réunit, de savoir qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ils ne seraient plus seuls, elle avait enfin retrouvé un père et lui un rempart, une personne sur qui s'appuyait, lorsque tous les trois seraient confrontés à un futur incertain, parsemés d'épreuves.

Pourtant malgré cela, il savait que cet avenir, au bout duquel avant, tout était sombre, voyait maintenant apparaître en son sein une lueur, symbole d'espoir.

Deux jours passèrent, où de nombreuses promesses furent murmurées, des sourires échangés. Le calme régnait dans l'infirmerie, de nombreuses personnes étaient passées voir la jeune serpentarde, elle était maintenant couverte de cadeau, pourtant le seul qui comptait à ses yeux était cet homme, aux cheveux noir, qui la couvait d'un regard remplit de tendresse.

Tout avait été avoué, et maintenant toutes les rancœurs, tous les mensonges étaient oubliés, après tout elle avait trouvé un père, et cela était la plus belle chose au monde. C'était le rêve d'une petite fille, enfoui au plus profond de son cœur, qui venait de réapparaître, et pour une fois, cela n'était pas une illusion de petite fille… Mais la promesse d'un jour nouveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après plusieurs semaines de convalescence, son état s'était grandement amélioré et elle désespérait de pouvoir un jour sortir de cette fichue infirmerie, et surtout de se libérer des griffes de cette harpie habillait en rose bonbon, qui s'évertuait à lui répéter qu'elle avait risqué la mort, et qu'à cause de cela elle n'était pas près de revoir le lit de son dortoir avant encore plusieurs jours.

« Gentille femme… » pensait amèrement la jeune fille, en esquissant un sourire pour le moins sarcastique.

En effet son état s'était amélioré, et avec lui, comme prenait soin de le faire remarquer Draco à chacune de ses visites, c'est à dire à peu prés une vingtaine de fois pas jour, le retour « miraculeux de son sale caractère.

C'est ainsi que l'on assistait comme d'habitude à une prise de bec avec l'infirmière et sa « tendre » patiente.

-« Miss Granger vous me ferez le plaisir de rester allonger dans ce lit avant que je ne me charge de vous y remettre jeune fille ! »

-« Et moi je vous ferai remarquer que la séquestration sans motif apparent est un crime passible d'un emprisonnement à Azkaban. » Répliqua du tact au tact la Serpentarde.

-« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je vous rappellerais Miss, que vous avez faillie perdre la vie, et donc il est obligatoire que vous vous reposiez ! »

-« Il me semble que mon lit m'irait très bien pour me reposer, il sera toujours plus confortable que celui-ci. » Finit-elle dans un murmure.

-« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » questionna dangereusement l'infirmière

-« Que cet endroit était o combien merveilleux, et que ce lit était tellement confortable, qu'il me vient à espérer que je ne le quitterais plus jamais ! » Répliqua avec une ironie évidente la jeune femme.

Draco assit dans un coin, était explosé de rire, pourtant lorsqu'il réussit entre deux ricanements à relever la tête se fut pour tomber sur deux regards on ne peut plus menaçant le regardant avec un air assez agressif sur le visage. Il se tut de suite avalant difficilement sa salive.

Après quelques paroles bien sentit, l'infirmière s'en alla dans son bureau, et Hermione se rallongea après avoir été menacé d'être ligoté à son lit, durant les prochaines 48heures.

-« Pff … » soupira Hermione.

-« Rohh c'est pas la fin du monde! » Répliqua calmement Draco, loin de se douter qu'il venait à l'instant de signer son arrêt de mort. On ne se foutait pas de la gueule d'une Serpentard, qui plus ait fille du grand Severus Snape en toute sécurité !

-« Répète un peu pour voir… » répliqua doucereusement la jeune fille, un regard malsain et assez affolant se présageant dans ses prunelles chocolat.

-« Moi ? héhé … j'ai rien dit ! »

Décidément il se tenait face à une version féminine de son professeur de potion, et Salazar seul sait qu'elle était bien plus angoissante que lui, ce qui était pourtant en soi quelque chose d'assez surréaliste. Draco ne vit qu'une seule solution pour échappait au regard de braises de la jeune fille. Ce n'était certes pas très gentleman et encore moins courageux mais bon jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'était pas à Griffondor et donc n'avait pas à être courageux, ou bien suicidaire, dans ce cas-ci les deux se valait tout aussi bien !

….Il choisit donc ……… la fuite.

-« Arf, par Salazar tu as vu l'heure ! »

-« Oh non Draco, je te prév… » commença-t-elle

-« Tu comprends, je vais louper mon cours avec la harpie des Griffondor, cela m'attristerait vraiment d'arriver en retard à son cours, tu me connais toujours le cœur sur la main, prêt à tout pour ne pas que ces chers Griffondor s'inquiètent quant à mon absence. » Répliqua-t-il presque avec une pointe de mélodrame.

Puis il l'embrassa sur le front très rapidement, et s'approcha de la porte de l'infirmerie en courant presque.

-« Draco sale Traître, jte préviens, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! » Cria la serpentard.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie ! A tout à l'heure. » Et il claqua la porte juste avant qu'un projectile qu'il identifia comme l'oreiller de sa chère amie, ne vienne se fracasser contre la porte à l'endroit même ou sa tête se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Arf … je sens que je vais le sentir passé quand elle sera relâchée » pensa-t-il avec toutefois un immense sourire sur le visage. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé et il ne comptait pas la laisser partir avant un bon bout de temps, foi de Malfoy.

A l'intérieur une jeune fille fulminait, énervé o possible ! Malheureusement pour elle l'infirmière avait entendu le bruit de son oreiller contre la porte et déjà, le refrain habituel commençait à résonner à ses oreilles.

« Il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre celui là ! » Pensa-t-elle sadiquement, en effet au fond elle n'était pas une Snape pour rien ! Il verrait bien ce qu'il en coûtait de rire d'elle. Elle se délectait déjà du moment ou son cher dragon rentrerait dans l'infirmerie. Elle esquissa un sourire plein de tendresse en pensant à lui et à son père. Décidément l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans l'après –midi elle reçut la visite du professeur le plus redouté de tout Poudlard, qui d'un seul regard aurait pu refroidir le plus chaud des volcans. Il entra discrètement dans l'infirmerie, sereinement il s'avança jusqu'au lit de sa fille.

-« Bonjour Hermione » commença-t-il doucement, l'air assez gêné. Quiconque serait rentré dans l'infirmerie à ce moment aurait pu voir la légère rougeur sur les joues du professeur de Potions. Nombre d'entre eux seraient déjà morts d'un infarctus sous le choc, pourtant Hermione, sa fille, était touchée par cette réaction. Elle sourie donc avec une sincérité des plus innocente.

-« Bonjour Profe… » Commença-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne savait comment l'appeler. Cela faisait tout de même 7 années qu'il était son professeur, et qu'elle le nommait donc par cette appellation. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'appeler « papa » mais elle doutait que celui-ci soit d'accord… Si depuis des années il était la « terreur des 3 maisons réunis ce n'était pas pour autoriser un tel pseudonyme… On est un Snape ou pas !

-« Tu peux m'appeler comme cela si cela te gène de dire un autre mot. Cela ne me gêne pas du tout. Je peux comprendre le choc que cela doit te faire de te découvrir un père du jour au lendemain… et … surtout un comme moi. »Finit-il en esquissant un sourire, et en laissant échapper un rire. Discret et quasi inaudible… mais un rire quand même. ( héhé faut pas pousser quand même… après il va perdre son aspect sadique… :D )

-« Oh ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! C'est juste que je pensais que cela vous gênerez…que … je vous dise… Papa… » Fit-elle rougissant et en baissant la tête.

Les yeux du professeur s'illuminèrent sous la nouvelle. Il s'approcha de sa fille, lui soulevant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-« Tu peux m'appeler papa et me tutoyer. Rassures moi par pitié ais-je l'air d'avoir l'age du directeur Dumbledore ? Parce que le vous et le papa, me feraient vraiment me sentir plus vieux que je ne le suis déjà ! » Tiqua en fin de phrase Severus, une mine contrit sur le visage.

La jeune fille rigola devant la mine attristée de l'homme.

-« Mais non pas du tout, papa, tu es même encore très bien conservé ! Je peux même t'avouer que bon nombre d'élève fantasme sur le « mystérieux et ténébreux » directeur de la maison des Serpentard, et o! Combien redouté professeur de potions ! »

-«… Intéressant, avec la chance que j'ai, je dois avoir droit à toutes les suicidaires, les aveugles et les cruches de l'école ! » Soupira-t-il

-« Tu serais bien étonné… »lâcha-t-elle mystérieusement.

-« Je t'écoute… » s'empressa de lâcher son père.

-« Hum… désolé, je ne peux pas ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Secret professionnel ! Tu comprends en tant que préfète en chef ! Il est de mon devoir de ne pas divulguer toute information pouvant porter atteinte à un élève… »fit-elle en hochant la tête professionnellement.

-« Mais bien sûr ! il est vrai que tu es quelqu'un de très professionnel… ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà divulgué des cas dans le journal de l'école ! »

-« Est-ce ma faute si le vieux fou, m'a nommé rédactrice en chef ! Ce serait gâcher mon second titre que de ne pas tirer profit d'information. »

-« Il est vrai que tu occupes ces deux postes avec beaucoup de sérieux, donc cela m'attristerais grandement, que ce temps dont tu as besoin pour satisfaire les occupations de ces deux postes soit hautement réduit par un trop grand nombre de retenue avec la harpie des Griffondors… cela serait vraiment déplorable… » fit-il en souriant, fier de la réaction de stupeur sur le visage de sa fille quant à la menace de la coller si elle ne lui révélait pas les informations « capitales » dont elle n'avait qu'effleuré la révélation.

« Arf… je me serais douter qu'il essaierait de savoir mais pas qu'il menacerait sa propre fille… hum … mais il a dû oublier que je ne suis pas personne à me faire avoir si facilement… »

Elle se reprit donc et ce fut à son tour d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-« Il est vrai que cela serait contraignant, pour tout les élèves, et par conséquent pour toi aussi ! En effet comment pourrais-je te rapporter les noms de ces fameuses personnes qui fantasment sur ta personne, si ces mêmes personnes ne peuvent plus étancher leur peine en confiant leurs fantasmes sur l'illustre professeur Snape à cette si gentille préfète en chef. »

-« hum… je comprends maintenant le lien de parenté entre toi et moi ! » Répliqua-t-il piégé à son propre piège.

-« Que veux-tu, je veux que mon père soit fier de sa fille. » Finit-elle en souriant à cet homme, à ce nouveau père, dont elle avait toujours espéré la venue, sans même oser se l'avouer.

Et une chose était sûr, il l'avait toujours été, fier d'elle...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loin de là, dans le même château que la dernière fois, un homme siégeait sur un trône, et devant lui, agenouillé, se tenait une personne enveloppée de noir de la tête aux pieds, portant le masque des mangemorts. A quelques pas de là se tenait Queudver portant encore la marque de la précédente colère du mage noir, celui-ci pourtant affichait une expression on ne peut plus sadique sur sa figure. Apparemment ce ne serait pas lui qui écoperait de la punition aujourd'hui enfin c'est ce dont il était persuadé.

-« Et bien, fait moi ton rapport… » lui ordonna le lord noir.

-« Hermione Granger ou plutôt Hermione Snape maintenant, est sorti du coma, et son état ne cesse de s'améliorait. Elle devrait retourner en cours dans les jours qui viennent. » Récita calmement la personne.

-« Elle est vivante ? C'est bien ce que tu viens de me dire ? » Susurra le lord.

-« Oui mon maître. » Répliqua placidement, gardant la tête baissée, rien dans son attitude ne pouvait laisser présager une quelconque peur, où appréhension quant à la réaction de son maître.

-« hum… ton si merveilleux plan n'a apparemment pas fonctionné… Tu me déçois… Toi qui as trahi ta famille, ta maison, ton camp… tss-tss ce n'est pas comme cela que tu arriveras à faire tes preuves…et à me montrer ta valeur… et surtout à gagner ma confiance… »

-« Il est vrai qu'il a échoué mais… »commença le mangemort…

Queudver exultait déjà imaginant mille et une tortures pour ce nouveau mangemort, dont personne ne connaissait l'identité à part le Lord lui-même. Cependant il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix glaciale de son maître.

-« Pourtant ton plan était, je dois bien l'avouer, des plus imaginatif, et tu es bien le seul parmi mes serviteurs à y avoir pensé… Et cela m'attriste de constater que la plupart de mes serviteurs n'aient pas plus d'intelligence qu'un cafard… » Fit-il légèrement agacer. « Et tu en fait parti Queudver,… sort d'ici ta seule présence me rend malade. » Finit-il sèchement.

Celui-ci courra jusqu'à la porte et sorti de la salle.

-« Je vous prouverais ma valeur mon maître. »

-« Je l'espère, je l'espère, cela m'attristerait de te faire subir une malédiction de magie noire, et puis le sol s'en verrait tacher par tes entrailles, ce qui je pense ne serait pas du plus effet, tout du moins pour le moment. N'es-tu pas de mon avis ? » Ricana le lord noir.

-« Si… Si mon lord… » lâcha-t-il déstabilisé par les paroles du seigneur des ténèbres.

-« Mais cette sotte n'est pas morte… ce qui, en soit pose un problème… Pourtant ne m'avais-tu pas dit que le poison de cette araignée était mortel au bout de 24 heures ? »

-« C'est exact mon maître… mais cette fille a résisté au poison… je dois avouer que cela m'a vraiment étonné, elle aurait dû succomber au poison. »

-« Hum tout cela devient de plus en plus intéressant. »

-« … »

-« En effet elle doit renfermer un certain pouvoir, pour avoir survécu à ce venin… elle pourrait m'être plus utile vivante que morte. »

-« Oui, il est vrai qu'elle renferme une puissance… peut-être au-dessus même de nos exigences…»

-« Ta mission est donc en soi une réussite… » finit le Lord.

-« je vous remercie My Lord. »

-« Bien, maintenant parlons de te nouvelle mission au sein de Poudlard… avoir un espion parmi leur rang est décidément assez utile, surtout quand en plus c'est quelqu'un comme toi… n'est pas …»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un courant d'air froid passait dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsqu'une ombre s'y infiltra. Elle était encore vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, silencieuse dans la nuit…

Elle arriva devant le portrait d'une des 4 maisons de Poudlard, prononçant le mot de passe, elle s'engouffra par le portrait maintenant ouvert.

Elle monta le long de l'escalier menant au dortoir entrant par une des portes, elle se rapprocha d'un des lits, où une forme endormie reposait… l'ombre sortit un couteau de sa cape, et alors qu'elle était prête à accomplir son funeste crime, elle regarda une dernière fois le visage de sa victime… pour rencontrer un regard vert sur la fixant… ou plutôt fixant son masque de mangemort...

Et puis plus rien…

Juste le bruit de la lame frôlant l'air…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et Vilàààà :D

J'adore les fins Sadiques :D

Mais qui peut bien être ce traitre! et qui peut bien être cette personne aux yeux verts :D Mystère et boule de gomme :D

Allez je lance les paris :D Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D

Maintenant tout le monde sait ce qui suit !!!

REVIEWS :D


End file.
